


I. Am. Strong!

by tangerinecoffee, TelephoneCableSplicer



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Apartment buddies, Bottom!Taehyun, M/M, Nerd!Mino, Toys, University AU, namsong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelephoneCableSplicer/pseuds/TelephoneCableSplicer
Summary: University AU. Song Mino is your typical nerd otaku who likes Math books, sex toys, 2D girls and big boobs -- until Nam Taehyun decided Mino's too hot to be straight.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 _Mondays suck balls,_ Song Mino thought to himself. The day merely sucks because it can never live up to expectations when Sundays had basically just happened. And nothing can top Sundays and its amazingness as a free day. Mondays have it hard amongst its fellow weekday members but there is another day that Mino thinks could compete for that spot to how sucky it could be-- and that day is Friday. Friday nights to be exact.

 

Really -- the joy that Friday nights could bring depends mostly on people's' perspective. It could either be an awesome night out with your posse, get stupidly smashed together, or a complete 180° opposite where one finds themselves not having any fantastic meetups or friends to hang out with, thus making him sit alone in his small apartment while generally embodying the surly feeling of lameness.

 

That's Song Mino's Fridays.

 

Mino is sitting on his living room floor, watching TV and slurping his instant _ramyeon_ in a cup loudly. Nothing remotely entertaining is currently happening. The show he's watching is a rerun that he had so many times wanted to watch but kept delaying because it isn't that pressing enough. His dinner tastes more like plastic than noodle because the brand that he likes had run out at the small campus mart on the day he went for last minute ration hunting.

 

Oh and one more thing that adds up to his  _'Why Friday sucks'_ list?

 

The fact that his last hook-up was _many_ months ago.

 

Mino lets out a frustrated sigh. By all the gods in heaven and in hell, he needs an excitement in his life like...  _pronto_. He cannot waste away his youth like this.

 

Mino sighs heavily when he hears a sound of shuffling papers somewhere near his vicinity. He blinks twice when he notices a small slip of paper inching in underneath his apartment's front door. Pausing the movie he was watching, he gets up and walks towards the foyer, tilting his head this way and that while looking down at the curiously small piece of paper on the floor amongst his many shoes. He picks it up and reads the content – it is a ticket to a show. A rock band show it seems, for the coming weekend at a somewhat familiar sounding club just a few blocks away. Mino flips the ticket over and reads an elegant but quirky handwriting on the back.

 

 

_"Walls are thin and I can hear you jerking off to me fucking myself._

_If you're still interested, come meet me baby."_

 

Mino chokes on his saliva. _Holy effing shit!_ His brain supplies helpfully and he roughly throws open the front door, scanning the hallway for a particular blond man. He looks at the far end of the hallway to see the elevator display going down floor by floor steadily.   _Nam fucking Taehyun_ , Mino thought as he remembers the tantalizing man that had force himself into Mino's life just a few short weeks ago. He is mortified that Taehyun knows of his highly inappropriate secret of jerking off while thinking of the blond. Of how much of a creep he is currently acting as. But what is even more embarrassing was the fact that the blond is still very much interested in Mino, even after learning of Mino's improper acts towards his neighbor because the blond had just openly called out to him for some sexy time.

 

Mino bit his lip and gently closes his front door, gears turning in his head. He had kind of accepted the fact that he is, without a doubt, lusting after the hot, gorgeous blond. Mino is just too shy and scared out of his pants at the younger man's very bold and aggressive advances towards him when they have barely known each other. Taehyun is infamous for always getting whomever he wants and seriously – everyone wants to be desired by the foxy blond. But Mino is concerned that if they were to get down with it, he feels as if he is the one that is going to be eaten down to his very bones by Taehyun. But after days of hearing the delicious moans and addictive cries next door, Mino is just about to lose his mind if he goes one more night without knowing how it feels like to touch Taehyun with his own two hands. The lust is steadily driving him insane.

 

Maybe he should take Taehyun's offer. After all, who could resist that walking, seductive nymph? Taehyun is too lascivious, and Mino cannot deny the fact that he loves it.

 

He slurps his _ramyeon_ in gusto. Okay, he is going to do it, and he will need all the energy he could get. He and Taehyun _are going to fuck_ , and it will be the _greatest_ sex Mino will ever have.

 

 

 

**I. Am. Strong!**

 

 

 

Nam Taehyun sits languidly on a warm bench underneath a shady tree on the main campus ground. He tries not to be too obvious when his entire being suddenly perks up in interest when he spotted a certain someone walking typically across the compound amongst the milling students. Song Mino, in his usual thick nerdy glasses and lame but adorable in his own way, favorite checkered shirt and jeans, carrying what seems like Science books of sorts. Taehyun's eyes are following that one nerd he happens to rent an apartment next to.

 

"You going to tap that one next?" Jackson asks as he crushes his cigarette on the sole of his shoe, whistling at his friend's apparent smirk. "Is he the reason why you're so early today?"

 

Taehyun did the same with his cigarette, smirk still in his face as he chuckles a lazy: "Maybe."

 

The blond is surprised at his current choice of interest too. Taehyun would usually go for easier picks. By easier he meant: one, the other party would not mind simply being fuck buddies that the blond can come back to every once in a while, without creating any unnecessary drama. And two, the fuck buddy needs to be a hunky, drop-dead gorgeous male because Taehyun is as gay as a bent arrow and he has class.

 

Mino does not fit any of those requirements.

 

The nerd has never hooked up with anyone on campus if the info digging Taehyun did was true. Mino is also definitely straight by the unsubtle way he stares blushingly at their campus cafe's hoe of a cashier who often wears skimpy skirts and irritatingly low-cut t-shirts that make her ample breasts close to falling out.

 

And Mino has a staggering amount of cutesy-looking 2D maid stickers on his laptop cover. Case closed; _straight as fuck_ , nerdy _otaku._

 

Jackson laughs in return at his friend's playful reply. He watches as Taehyun walks away purposely to his first class with Song Mino, striding casually with his long, slim legs in leather covered pants that turned heads. "Good luck~!" He teases. Taehyun looks back, rolls his eyes at him and disappears in the hallways.

 

The blond strides forward, ignoring the men's catcalls and the women's envious stares. One annoying dude he had fucked before sometime a few months back is walking along beside him, trying to chat him up and suggesting another romp in which Taehyun have no interest in. The dude finally went away after Taehyun's lack of response much to the blond's relief, he cannot outright say that the man was a lousy lay. He would like to avoid getting punched in his perfectly beautiful face, thank you very much.

 

Taehyun reaches his lecture hall and enters gallantly, eyes landing hotly at a specific, very alarmed-looking nerd at the back of the room. Song Mino definitely noticed him. Taehyun licks his lips and approaches the man. He is ready to flirt the life out of the poor man. Again.

 

\---

 

Nam Taehyun had just moved to his own single apartment at the start of the new semester because he had a terrible time with his previous dorm mate. Said roommate was snoring so loudly, Taehyun found it hard not to kill him, and the blond simply decided to just move out before he murders someone. He searched for a solo off-campus lodging so he could have more freedom (in partying all night long) and privacy (to bring back his one night stands) to himself. He finally settled for an apartment complex that is leased by the university for their senior students. It is not a picturesque building -- some pipes are leaking and the wallpapers are mostly faded. It is located further away from the main town's hubbubs which is a hassle if he had morning classes but who was he kidding, Taehyun barely attends his classes anyway and the rent is dirt cheap. It is the perfect place for the blond.

 

The building seemed safe and quiet. With all the occupants are the normal, everyday students. Nothing interesting ever happened except in addition to himself. His lewd make-out sessions with random men in the common corridors and his industrious nightly activities would often wake up other innocent inhabitants, earning himself more than a couple of stink eyes every time he passes his neighbors. Taehyun does not care the least, they should be thanking him for gracing them with his good looks and much more entertaining days in their lives.

 

Taehyun's new home is conveniently situated at the very end of the hall. He did not have the chance to meet his next-door neighbor yet though sometimes he would hear the sound of his neighbor's keys jiggling and locks turning either very late at night or super early in the morning. His neighbor might be a final year student because his schedules and waking hours are all over the place; unlike Taehyun who sleeps through the morning and goes out partying or jamming with his band at night. The blond did not really mind not knowing who his neighbor is, he just hopes that person will not be all up in his face whenever he hears some suspicious noises coming from his apartment.

 

Taehyun is okay with everything until he went home one evening after a supplementary test day to a little box sitting innocently in front of his door. The address on it was smudged, probably from rain or whatever. Curious, Taehyun picked the package, went inside his apartment and unwrapped it, only to be greeted by packing peanuts and a box with the words:

 

**_DROP THE BOMB ON BAD SEX!_ **

**_VIBRATING WATERPROOF BULLET_ **

**_BUZZ BOMB_ **

 

All under a design of;

 

**_FAN+ASY_ **

**_C-RINGZ_ **

 

Before he could realize what he was holding in both of his hands, his doorbell sang. Taehyun instinctively went to his door to open it, forgetting the fact that he was still clutching the **_"VIBRATING WATERPROOF BULLET"_** in one pale hand and an instruction manual in the other. The blond opened the wooden door with mind still boggled by the surprising package and was met with a hunk of a man wearing their university trademark white and blue varsity jacket.

 

Taehyun almost went into his flirtatious mode from seeing the gorgeous male when he noticed the man’s eyes fleeted from his face down to the "little toy" he was holding on so tightly.

 

"Uhh..." Taehyun cleared his throat and tried to make up an excuse because of how the situation might look, but the other guy distracted him with his deep and serious voice instead by saying:

 

"I think the delivery man made a mistake."

 

Taehyun tugged one of his eyebrows up, confused but also so very entranced by the low baritone voice that was doing things to his body. He leans on his door frame and brought the small toy up to tap it curiously on his puckered lips, "And what do you mean by that, I wonder?" He replied with a lazy drawl and waited for the man to continue.

 

"That – package is mine. Give it back," the man said in a low growl, grim-faced and sharp eyes. And it was the first time Taehyun felt an unfamiliar fear and willing submission from the depths of his body as he subconsciously started to reach out to give the toy to the guy. When the package was already out of his touch, Taehyun watched the man bow slightly and murmured a thank you before slipping to the door just next to his, all cool and composed.

 

Taehyun closed his door and finally felt his knees giving. He leaned on the door for support, hand clutching his chest, trying to calm his hammering heart. He could not think of anything else but the way that guy stared at him.

 

_Who the hell was that?_

 

\--

 

Song Mino cannot believe the delivery man made a horrible mistake when it is _not_  the first time he ordered something and used their services. And it was a very private item he had trusted the company to deliver with and they fucked it up. He is going to write a long-ass complaint feedback on their website. That was highly embarrassing what just happened.

 

He is not entirely sure how he ended up with the hobby of shopping and collecting interesting and peculiar looking BDSM stuff. He reasoned that he feels cool and awesome whenever he succeeds to use one of his precious toys to bring someone to their climax, but something tells him it is not only that.

 

Yes, contrary to what the campus community had stereotyped him as – Song Mino is actually not a hopeless, virgin nerd and is actually very, very good in bed.

 

But he never made the mistake of hooking up with someone he knows he would meet twice. So often, he would find his partners online (Overwatch have a lot of hot chick gamers) and fuck in real life. Which is both disturbing and exciting. Disturbing because there are people who are willing to have sex with a total stranger and exciting because they do not mind him having to test his toys on them. The last girl he took home suggested he try cock rings sometimes and Mino giddily looked them up. Although he only fucks girls, the rings seemed to be a nice change of pace from all the usual gags and ropes, blindfolds and whips.

 

In his patient search, he found the best one yet and on the day of delivery – he received nothing. Because of the campus bad sheep, Nam Taehyun was the one who received it.

 

He never had any encounters with Taehyun, and this is because the guy barely attends his classes and Mino never really goes out to parties Taehyun and his crew never fails to be a part of. Mino wished – _prayed_ that he was wrong, but when Mino called the delivery guy anxiously to ask him about his stuff, the dude said he had already dropped the package off and slowly repeated the _wrong_  address to Mino. He swore he will never use that carrier again.

 

He remembered pressing the doorbell with cold sweat running from his hairline. In his frantic, _what-the-hell-should-I-do-now_ spree in his messy bedroom after the call ended, he accidentally knocked over his junks on his study table, stepped on his glasses and broke them. A couple of minutes spent bandaging his cut foot and mourning over his expensive lenses, he reluctantly found his courage, albeit a tiny one, to go and fetch his sinful toy at his neighbor's. He had no choice but to show up at Nam Taehyun's door with a painful grimace on his face from his hurting foot and without his spectacles. To try and ask him a very casual _"Do you have my cock ring?"_ question.

 

Mino's heart and brain feel like they would explode from intense mortification. Oh yeah sure, such a casual, normal question. A guy asking a stranger about his toys. Sexual toys. No big deal. Don't need to call the cops on his ass or anything.

 

The door opened, and Mino found the box (already opened, he was absolutely mortified and screaming inside his head but his face remained impassive because his soul had already left him) on Taehyun's hand. His heart was galloping with nervousness and his mind went blank. Mino was not really sure how his voice had managed to come out as steadily as it did, but it had somehow done the trick of getting his package back without much trouble. When he finally had the toy back and was alone in his apartment again, Mino slumped on his floor. His face was burning with embarrassment but he cannot help but to recall and marvel at the beauty that was living next door.

 

Even without his glasses on, Mino could not deny it. The university rumors were solid and so true.

 

Nam Taehyun is a fucking piece of art.

 

 

\--

 

Taehyun learned that his name is Song Mino and he is a wallflower.

 

When Taehyun saw him walking the campus grounds with his thick, round glasses, Taehyun thought of how different he looked from the man who called out to him that day. Seeing someone's eyes really does miracles regarding looks. Mino walks uptight, never talks to anyone, and gives off a weird, ominous aura for a nerd. Like he could either be a serial killer or a sheer embarrassment at maid cafes. Or maybe both, which made the thought all the more creepy.

 

But still, Taehyun wants him. Song Mino likes cock rings. Taehyun wonders what else Mino likes, maybe cocks in general without any extra accessories. (But Mino's supposed to be straight so the cock rings might've been a sign of him wanting to experiment things. Taehyun will soon know.)

 

He has one class he shares with Mino and Taehyun just happened to be sitting next to him (actually no, he smacked another guy's head to get up and move from that seat). And his being neighbors with the older man is actually close to a miracle. It must be destiny. _Fate._ (Taehyun snickers at the thought though, and he blamed it on that late-night drama he watched the other day.)

 

Lately, his days had been full of boring flirts and even more boring hook ups that he found it hard to actually enjoy sex. Taehyun had stopped taking home any hot-headed and ego-boosted bozos and instead focused on his late-night gigs with his close friends at random clubs. It had been some uneventful days for him. And his mind flew around the thought of Mino and his toys. It is indeed a surprising combination but for all that he is, Mino is into something pretty kinky, something that picks at Taehyun's interests very much. He wonders how Mino will be in the bedroom and if the man's fetish would quench his own thirst.

 

With that curiosity in mind, Taehyun now attends his classes with one thing in mind:

 

_Seduce Song Mino._

It was hard to wake up this early in the morning and he always ended up sleeping all through his lectures but now he has a mission. Every time he enters the hall, he did not have to wait because Mino will already be there, scribbling down codes of some kind in his thick notebook (he asked one of his friends and he thinks they're some cheat code for online games or whatever). Mino chose to stay in the furthest back of the room, where there is barely anyone sitting. This preference of Mino perfectly works in Taehyun's favor. The room is still practically deserted except for a few girls that are far away from them. So Taehyun takes his seat casually, opens his (very empty) notebook and proceeds to pretend to write something as well (a wish list of branded clothes and pieces of jewelry). He slowly lifts his pen and rests it on his lips, kissing it gently and making soft smooching sounds, playing it off as if he is deep in thoughts. He admits that it is kind of weird and a little crazy-looking, but when he realized Mino is glancing at him through his thick glasses, all of his care flew away. He decided to up his antics.

 

In the middle of the class, while he was wearing his thin, white V-neck shirt, Taehyun pretends to drink clumsily from his water bottle and let some of the liquid drips from the corner of his glossed lips down on his chin, neck and the inside of his shirt. Of course, he pretends to cough a little to get the other man's attention, but it did not seem like he needed to because Mino is already eyeing him. Taehyun hoped it was genuine curiosity towards his tempting wet look that Mino was thinking of, not at the fact of how fucking silly it looks to drink messily like a freaking toddler.

 

How the hell do you seduce a straight guy anyway? Boobs. And vaginas. Taehyun cannot do anything about the latter but he could improvise for the other one. He lacks boobs, sure, but his lovely pecks could somewhat make up for it. It made sense to help navigate the man's eyes to Taehyun's chest, there is nothing ample there but at least it is currently _glistening wet_. White peaking skin teasing underneath a low V-neck shirt and general wetness are a double combo, it will raise anyone's interest for sure.

 

Taehyun sees Mino's unmoving gaze staring at the stretch of his long neck and sharp collarbones and drinks some more, his excitement renewed by his superior reasoning as more water drips down his chest smoothly. But then, he chokes on his spit and starts to cough hard for real. _Fucking great_ , choking and close to dying trying to get into a straight nerd's pants. What a very nice way to go. He'll be embarrassed in hell if this will be the cause of his death. His eyes were already burning, his face is red and his continuous coughing is slowly getting the attention of some students in front of their row.

 

Before he could get the professor's attention, Taehyun finds a palm pressing firmly against his mouth and another stroking solidly behind his back, "Breathe in through your nose deeply, try and control your throat's reaction," Mino whispers, lips almost touching his ear.

 

Taehyun almost had a heart attack from the shock of feeling both strong hands holding him still all of a sudden. He thought of how authoritative Mino's deep voice is, of how strong his grips are on his body, of how good he smells and follows his advice unthinkingly, his body eager to respond. He slowly starts to calm down. Mino is still staring at him, his sharp commanding gaze had subtly changed into wide, worried eyes instead at seeing Taehyun's little accident. He slowly removes his warm hands away.

 

"You okay now?" Mino whispers again, the pad of his thumb gliding gently against the corner of Taehyun’s mouth to remove some of the water there.

 

Taehyun feels an unfamiliar flutter from the inside of his stomach and brought his hand up to trace where Mino’s hand had been on his chin. "...Y-yeah. Thanks."

 

Mino smirks and pulls out some tissue from his bag to lightly dab the wetness on Taehyun's chest and shirt. The blond looks down to his chest and up to Mino's amused face and playfully said, "Are you sneakily feeling me up, Song Mino?"

 

Mino's eyes widen and he quickly pulls his hand back with a reddening face, "N-no! You just look kinda ridiculous, messy and..." He coughs awkwardly for a moment, "...and very wet." Mino then turns away, continues to listen to their instructor with an obvious blush across his cheeks.

 

But Taehyun is sure the red on his cheeks looks even worse while he sits there, grinning like an idiot.

 

\--

 

The next time Taehyun tried to blatantly seduce the adorable nerd, he follows Mino to the student lounge where the man was busy trying to print out some notes from his last class and compliments the man's peculiar fashion.

 

Mino, bashful but smiling, says: “I really like these socks. I thought I won’t do them justice.”

 

Taehyun pats his shoulder, “Green socks with bear imprints – first time I saw them work on someone.” And he truly means it. He really likes how Mino looks adorable with his fashion choices, but admits to wanting to see how hot the man could probably look with leather jackets and tight skinny jeans. “Thanks for yesterday.”

 

Mino carefully checks the amount of paper in the feeding tray and keys in the numbers needed to be printed before he turns his body around and focuses his whole attention to Taehyun. The blond is looking flawlessly attractive today too with his styled hair, tight ripped jeans that leave nothing to the imagination and striped fitted shirt that shows off his slim waist. How can a guy look so effortlessly sexy? “No problem.” Mino tries to reply as casually to the infamous young man, loving the thought of Taehyun coolly talking to him.

 

"I'm Nam Taehyun," the blond offers with a small smile.

 

 _Of course you are,_ Mino thought to himself bashfully, his smile stretches further. "I'm Song Mino," he offers back. "But you already know that." He clears his throat. "Like... you called me by my name yesterday."

 

 _Because I want to get laid._  Taehyun thought as he recalled the day when that sharp gaze was not hidden by ugly glasses and deep husky voice that melted him on the spot. "I did... so Mino," Taehyun says slowly, liked how the name rolls off his tongue nicely and steps up closer to tug at the man's front pants pocket, "…you like cock rings?"

 

Mino’s smile turns sour, face morphing into a surprised gape. And then he looks around for anyone who could have heard what Taehyun had just said and he stepped even closer to the blond, much to Taehyun's obvious delight and murmurs: “Can we please not talk about that here?”

 

Taehyun hums thoughtfully and tilts his head, "So where can we talk about them? Your room?"

 

Mino slaps his forehead, he sees the twinkling amusement in the younger man's eyes as Taehyun bites his lower lip purposely, trying to control his grin. “Okay, uhm – what do you mean by that?” Mino asks suspiciously.

 

Taehyun's eyes grew hooded as he leans in heavy to whisper seductively in the man's ear: "Mess me up with your toys, Song Mino."

 

The sound of jammed papers and beeping noises from the machine behind them snatches Mino’s attention away but Taehyun gets it back again when he clips Mino’s chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing the older to look at him straight in the eyes, “I’ll make you mine, Song Mino. You better prepare yourself.” And he pushes the man away, walks off with so much sway in those sexy hips as the blond grins back wickedly at the older man.

 

Mino gulps and bites the inside of his cheek.

 

He is hard as hell.

 

\---

 

The journey back home that day was a mess. He slammed his head into the swinging hallway door at the campus, missed his bus once, dropped his pass card down a flight of stairs at the busy subway station, almost got ran over by a cyclist that came out of nowhere and tripped over a ninja cat. The last one had broken his heart into a million pieces. All of those was because Song Mino's brain was fried from Taehyun's forward proposition.

 

_Mess me up with your toys, Song Mino._

 

He shivers from remembering how sweet the blond's voice was as he whispers something so dirty in his ear. The difference was jarring, and it made it even sexier. Mino had been kept horny all day long from it. He had always thought the girls in his classes had legs up to there until he saw Taehyun for the first time in his impossible leather pants. With soft, shiny blond hair, elegant face and sharp jawline. Fair skin and slim waist -- his beauty was undeniable.

 

It was not proper, what Mino was doing right now in his bathroom. But Mino had been thinking of the blond all day long and his cock was aching so much. Standing under the burning spray of the shower, Mino was thinking of Taehyun as his hand inches down the wet plane of his stomach to wrap around his very hard cock. He stroked himself slowly, wondering about how that fair skin would blossom after being tied and how a hickey would look like on Taehyun's porcelain neck.

 

_Mess me up with your toys._

 

Those sinful words came back to him, the blond was so eager, so ready for him. It was a blessing that the copier machine decided to hang at that exact time or Mino would have grabbed the blond, drag him to an empty room and tie him up with his belts. Then proceed to give Taehyun what he wished for. Mino groaned softly at the thought of binding Taehyun's wrists. Will he moan for harsher treatment? Will he beg shamelessly to be pleasured beyond his wildest imagination? Will his gaze still grow hot and lustful towards Mino as he roughly pinned his arms above his head and...

 

All of a sudden Mino was out of breath as he reached his climax, hands pumping his wet cock fast. His legs grew weak as he stared numbly at the thick white mess sliding down his bathroom tiles. An uncomfortable feeling rushed to his head as he realized he had just jerked off to the thoughts of someone from the same sex. It was both exhilarating and scary, Mino guiltily cupped his hands under the shower spray and splashed the wall clean, washing away the evidence of his blunder.

 

 _Taehyun is dangerous._ He should stay away from the blond or he will definitely end up being roped in the younger man's trap. But in here, in his privacy and in his own head, it was at least okay for him to fantasize about Taehyun.

 

Right?

 

It did not mean he was automatically gay now since he is still very much interested in his perverted, girl harem video games with large boobs and intact virginity. This fantasizing and jerk off session was only to let off some steam.

 

_Right?_

 

\---

 

Mino is sitting listlessly at one of the campus cafes with red tired eyes and despondently slurping down a glass of cool soya drink, contemplating his life. His _sexual_ life, to be precise.

 

Is it a betrayal to his male ego if he is not losing sleep over delectable, cutely innocent, 2D angels with humongous boobs but instead over real life, freaking sexy and unquestionably lewd male course-mate who is trying to get into his pants? Mino assumes Taehyun was only joking in his advances and forward requests. It does not make sense that the blond would want to sleep with him. Honestly, he is nothing much really other than a nerdy introvert, wearing thick rimmed glasses and arrays of _trying-very-hard-to-be-witty_ graphic t-shirts, who spends most of his time either with a heavy Calculus book or a Nintendo 3DS at the tip of his nose.

 

Taehyun is an exact opposite of him. The blond is the most gorgeous and incredibly seductive man alive. All long legs and beautiful face. He wears leather pants that are so tight, Mino was convinced the blond was dipped into them every morning. His punk rock shirts and studded bangles scream trouble but his voice is a lullaby to a person's ears. Mino does not understand why Taehyun keeps on flirting and suggesting embarrassing things with him when he can have anyone he wanted to. Maybe Taehyun is just having some harmless fun. He does look a tad bit stressed whenever someone approaches him with a dirty mind. Mino does not. Song Mino runs away from the blond so maybe Taehyun finds it safe to be around him. Either that or the younger man really is a perverted maniac.

 

Speaking of the lunatic, Taehyun shows up just in time in the sparsely populated cafe and walks straight towards him. The blond sits across him and gives Mino the usual, unrelenting, suggestive look.

 

"Hey there, handsome," Taehyun greets with an easy smile.

 

Mino sighs and utters a meek: “Hi... Taehyun.."

 

"What's that you're drinking?" The blond asks casually, resting his chin on his hand as he takes in Mino's appearance today. He misses the nerd over the weekends.

 

Mino shrugs, "Soya."

 

"Can I have a sip?"

 

The older man stutters, "I don't think it's nice anymore. The ice had all melted and now it just tastes bland," he said politely.

 

"That's okay. I'm used to swallowing white, bland tasting stuff. It's a part of my diet," the blond replies _impolitely_ with a dash of hidden crudeness.

 

Mino's eyes goes wide. "Taehyun!" He chides the younger man only to receive an amused, wicked grin in return.

 

The blond leans back in his chair, hands in his pants’ pockets. He nonchalantly observes the older pushing around his unfinished food on his plate, occasionally throwing out some heavy sighs.

 

"How's the food?" Taehyun asks again. Mino raises a suspicious eyebrow, pondering if the question will lead to another improper topic. The blond blinks innocently back at him.

 

Mino sighs and motions his fork around slowly, "It’s okay. I'm just feeling like shit. Don't want to eat that much."

 

Taehyun replies a noncommittal hum, "I know a delicious morsel that's on the menu. You should totally get it to help your appetite."

 

"Nah, I'm not that hungry," Mino sets down his fork and leans his head on his hand. He knocks back the drink loudly with a small pout while staring at the pretty blond in front of him.

 

"Really?" Taehyun's voice happens to lower down a notch, catching the older off guard, “Then how about eating me next?”

 

Mino coughs as he chokes on his drink and starts to pound his chest down, “Nam Taehyun!" He hisses lowly, eyes fleeting everywhere in worry if anyone had heard the blond's forwardness, again, "This is highly inappropriate!”

 

Taehyun sniggers at the older man's adorable reaction. Mino suddenly feels something nudging slowly but very persistently at his crotch. Worried, he glances under the table and saw Taehyun’s foot, covered in a thin sock rubbing him sedately.

 

Mino's eyes widen in panic as his hands turn into fists on top of the table, shocked and embarrassed at being fondled in a public place. "T-Taehyun - you..."

 

The blond shushes him, his hooded gaze drinks in the delicious sight of Mino's flushed face. "Quiet down, you don't want people to start noticing, do you?" He said in a breath as his heartbeat spikes higher, excited by the hardening length underneath his foot. It felt very empowering to know he could get such a reaction from this cute, harmless man.

 

Mino chokes out a quiet whimper, what was happening to him is too much, too hot and too dangerous. “Taehyun – don’t…” Mino inhales sharply, already feeling his cock coming to life and it took him all of his self-control to push his chair back and stare at Taehyun who is now licking his lips.

 

Mino shakes his head and closes his eyes, chanting a mantra over and over; _calm down, calm down, calm down, calm the fuck down cock, you're straight!_

 

The older man quickly gathers all his belongings and covers the front of his tenting pants with a textbook as he stood up. He gives Taehyun another incredulous and scandalized look before he leaves the cafe fast.

 

\---

 

Every Friday morning, Song Mino goes to his lectures with the sole intention of acquiring the most knowledge he could. He is not a bookworm or anything but he likes the idea of learning and discovering something new every day. He used to come to class early to get the quietest spot and listen attentively to his professor.

 

Now, Mino comes to watch Taehyun.

 

Taehyun is gorgeous. Mino never felt that way about any man ever before. It is entirely ridiculous to have such desperate attraction for someone of his own gender. For anyone at all, really, because so far he had only been fooling around with girls with no serious relationship involved.

 

He grew accustomed to those seductive gazes on him since the day his package ended up in Taehyun's hands. Though the blond very clearly have so many potential lays lining up at his attention — like that one tall and crazy buff dude from the athletic course, or the campus top student who swore he is straight but would chat up the blond shamelessly at any chance he got, or one of the professor's new PA with that weird accent, no name dudes he cannot even remember — Taehyun only seems to have his eyes for Mino.

 

Mino figures it is a very fortunate thing that no one seems to notice that he is the one that intense, sensual gaze keeps focusing on every day. For every time Mino encounters the blond as closely as Taehyun would bring himself, a powerful rush of heat floods through him as the blond rakes his eyes appreciatively all over Mino's body. Some days he would flirt blatantly, some days he would act all foxy and teases the older with hooded eyes and harmless but nevertheless lingering touches.

 

Mino has never felt so desired before in all his straight life.

 

When he goes home after every electrifying encounter with the blond, he is ashamed to find that the entire time he is pumping his cock with his fleshlight toy, he is thinking of fucking Taehyun.

 

\---

 

Taehyun feels a light exhilaration every time he gets to bother and flirt the living life out of Song Mino.

 

It has been so long since he actually chased after another person. In fact, he probably had ever done it once or twice. It was always him being chased instead of the other way around, so it stood to reason that his flirting game may be a bit rude and vulgar. But hey, the end result is to get vulgar together, so why not just be that from the start?

 

The blond does not know if he is being a creepy stalker or not but he has somewhat memorized Mino's schedules after days of following the nerd around. Today, he sits across Mino in the campus library with his sexy pair of glasses on, but the older still chose to be engrossed in his Calculus and disgusting reference books that are filled with words and mind-boggling numbers instead of the walking sexy god that is him.

 

Irritated that he is being ignored, Taehyun taps on the page that Mino is currently reading with his long, pale fingers to get the man's attention. "You can't fuck a book," Taehyun says finally, his chin resting against the palm of his other hand.

 

Mino, as usual, seems to choke at Taehyun's greeting. He slowly lifts his eyes to stare at the blond in front of him who is donning a pair of sleek spectacles that was doing things to his stomach. Pretty people with glasses is Mino's weakness, "What… what do you mean by that?"

 

Taehyun rakes his hair back to let his eyes trap Mino's. "I mean it like that – you can't fuck a book."

 

Mino stares at him, still bewildered.

 

"But you can fuck me."

 

Mino sputters and hisses at the younger, remembering that they are still within campus grounds, in the middle of the freaking library no less, "And you need to fucking calm down with your brash talks before I fucking give you what you so eagerly want, Nam Taehyun," he growled out in a hushed tone.

 

Taehyun groans at the dangerous baritone in Mino's voice and leans forward closer, "Do it then. All talk and no play make Song Mino a big coward," he grins at the older man in a challenge. "Girls are soft, Mino. You can't do much with them with your toys. But I'm no girl. I can withstand whatever you want to dish out to me longer. I'll even beg for it, I'll let you have full reigns. You can fucking destroy me and I would still ask for more."

 

Taehyun will never be able to forget Mino's stunned expression; his cheeks redden in embarrassment but his eyes grew predatory at Taehyun's words. The pencil in his grip snaps and the older man seems to come back from his senses as he clumsily pushed his chair out and excused himself.

 

Against his better judgment, Taehyun cheekily called out to him with a loud "Need to relieve yourself, Song Mino?" in a very suggestive tone that the whole library turned their eyes on the two of them and Mino hid his flushed face behind his thick book as he scrambles away quickly and out of sight.

 

"I'm not going to give up on you," Taehyun smirks, thinking of the other toys Mino could have been collecting and starts to plan more ways to lure Mino in.

 

Now that his antics seemed to pay off and Mino is about to reach his limit, it’ll be no time before Taehyun finds himself getting fucked by Mino.

 

\--

 

The clock on his phone shows that it is quarter past three in the freaking morning. Mino shoves his phone into the front of his messenger bag while searching around for his apartment keys inside the same black hole of a pocket. He walks past the slowly closing elevator door and stops in the middle of the small box, failing to notice another figure leaning heavily against the steel wall just an arm's length away from him.

 

The elevator door closes and Mino jumps in surprise at finally noticing the blond man in front of him. Nam Taehyun's smile grows wider at Mino's apprehensive look. The blond straightens up and takes a step forward.

 

"Well, well, isn't it a bit late for someone so sweet as you to be out and about at a time like this?" Taehyun leers and Mino took an anxious step back. "You'd never know if someone were to do something,... indecent to you when no one's around."

 

"H-hi, Taehyun. U-um, what are you doing here? Can you move away a bit, p-please?" Mino asks his without a doubt, un-sober neighbor. He watches the elevator display changing its neon floor numbers at a crawling pace. No surprises there since it is one very shitty old apartment building. His eyes fall back to the younger man who had been trying forever to get into his pants. Which is a baffling phenomenon to Mino. "Are you drunk?" He asks further.

 

"Mmm, just slightly tipsy but very, very horny," the blond replies and Mino gulps nervously.

 

The elevator light flickers dangerously a few times before the whole thing jerks to a stop, making the blond trips onto Mino's hold.

 

"Offh. Oh wow, you're ripped," Taehyun mumbles and hugs the man's torso fully. Mino sucked in a surprised gasp as he feels something hard poking at his thigh. He carefully shoves the blond away and lowers him to sit on the floor quietly.

 

"You're drunk, Taehyun. And you shouldn't be standing. Near me. Or at all. Stay put, there, still. I'm going to- I'll just-," Mino stumbles over his own messenger bag that he had dropped when the elevator stopped as he makes his way to the button panels. He presses the call button repeatedly and speaks up, "Hey, is anyone there? Hello? We're in the elevator and it's stuck. We're between the 10th and 11th floor." He waits for a response but nothing came. "Hey? Anybody?"

 

Mino turns his head quickly when he hears a suspicious rustle behind him and a sound of someone sighing pleasantly. Taehyun chucks his shirt away, leaving only his sexy leather pants and studded bangles on his body. He leans back against the steel wall and moans appreciatively at the cooling feel against his skin.

 

"W-what are you doing?" Mino asks in bewilderment (and appreciation). Taehyun slips an eye open at the older man and smiles pleasantly.

 

"I'm hot."

 

 _Yes you are._ "But why take your shirt off now? Can't you wait until we get out? I'm still here!" Mino exclaimed.

 

"-sokay. Want you to watch."

 

"Watch what?" Mino's voice cannot get any higher than that.

 

"This," Taehyun purrs and brings his hand down between his legs to rub himself fully. Mino's eyes almost left his sockets as he watches the blond touches his tenting length, moaning openly. "I'm so, fucking horny."

 

 _Oh god oh god oh god,_ Mino chants in his head. He sees the way Taehyun sucks his fingers and brings them down to play with his perky nipples, pinching and twisting them hard.

 

"Mino," Taehyun pants, "…are you looking? Are you watching me?" He asks while slowly pulling his zipper down, pulling one leg free from the shiny pants. Mino chokes on his saliva when he sees the black thong on Taehyun's pale body. He shouts in embarrassment and covers his face, sliding down against the opposite wall and trying to hide.

 

"What are you doing?!" Mino bellows while peeking between his fingers. Taehyun is holding onto his wet cock, pumping it slowly while smirking at the older man.

 

"Fuck, you are so cute," Taehyun grins further. "Do you want to see more?" The blond asks, sucking his fingers again loudly. Mino covers his eyes immediately, shaking his head frantically.

 

"Oh god. See what? Please stop, I'm begging you," He pleads from over his palms but lowers them as soon as he heard a hot moan coming from the blond. Taehyun has two fingers inside his hole, thrusting them slowly and deliberately scissoring them open for Mino to gawk at. The blond keeps moaning and stroking his own cock, staring at Mino with lust filled eyes.

 

"Look at me, babe. Do you want this?" Taehyun licks his lips as his face and chest start to color in a pretty blush. "I want you so much."

 

Mino's head is fried. He is shaking his head needlessly in denial but his eyes are glued to the way Taehyun's hands are busy playing with himself. Taehyun's cries are so lovely. Mino wants so desperately to make him scream until his voice turns coarse instead. He shakes his head further, closing his eyes and trying very hard to not be persuaded by the slutty man in front of him.

 

"No. No, no, no, no, no _. I. Am. Strong!"_

 

"You're hard."

 

"What?" Mino said and glances down to his betraying cock. He is indeed hard as a rock. He was in a total state of denial and confusion when he feels a cold clasp of metal against his right wrist. He looks up and his nose bumps into Taehyun's, the blond is grinning evilly in front of his face. Before Mino could even think of what is going on, Taehyun shoves Mino down and twists his arm back, making the older boy shout in pain. The blond then pulls his other hand and cuffed it behind Mino's back.

 

"What the hell is this?! Nam Taehyun! Are these handcuffs?" Mino shouts in alarm as the blond turns him around again, making the older man lie down on his trapped arms uncomfortably. Taehyun gingerly straddles his hips and hums in satisfaction as he slowly glides his hands underneath Mino's clothes to rake his nails on the hard abs, making the older man groan "Wha- Taehyun…" His brain had stopped functioning and then suddenly Mino asks: "Why – why do you want me so much?"

 

Taehyun leans forward and traces a finger over the bridge of Mino's nose sensually before coming down to his full lips, sliding his finger across them.

 

"You really don't have a clue of how hot you actually are for a nerd," the blond said as he lowers his naked body fully on top of the man, mouthing at his sharp chin. "You're so hard to get no matter how much I throw myself at you," Taehyun traces Mino's cheekbones, traces the rim of his glasses.

 

"But I'm not…" Mino grunted distractedly at the young man's seductive gaze and feathery light touches. He can feel the hot erection slowly wetting his shirt with precum as the blond hugs him close and starts to rut against him. "Oh god, what are you doing. This t-shirt isn't mine please don't ruin them." Then his eyes turned to stare at Taehyun's throbbing cock. "Why is your cock so hard, holy shit man."

 

Taehyun suckles at Mino's tanned neck and bit it hard, leaving a red hickey there. "You look like a frightened little rabbit. You're turning me on so much," Taehyun said and chomps at the delicious collarbone in front of him.

 

"You're crazy!" Mino groans out desperately while reluctantly loving the way Taehyun is peppering his neck with small kisses.

 

"Crazy for hunky nerds, you mean?" Taehyun asks and kisses the man fully on his mouth, tongue delving past surprised lips and drinking Mino's choked moans. Mino suffered a momentary weakness as he kisses back the blond roughly. Battling the eager tongue and swallowing Taehyun's equally hot moans. They both separated in heavy pants before Mino tilts his head forward to capture the blond into another heated kiss, succumbing to temptation.

 

"I don't even like boys," Mino confessed as soon as they break away for much-needed air. Taehyun bit Mino's lower lip and brought his hand down to grope the older man's covered length.

 

"And I don't like cops, still didn't stop me from giving one a blowjob just now," Taehyun replied as he sucked Mino's pierced earlobe into his mouth, hand rubbing the tenting length steadily. Mino sputters at Taehyun's words.

 

"You- you kissed me with a mouth that was on someone else's dick?" He said in disbelief. Mino was now forever tainted. He had given someone a second-hand blowjob! Taehyun laughs openly at Mino's reaction.

 

"You won't die from it. Tastes kinda salty, yeah?" The blond teased the older man.

 

"Holy motherfucking shit! I-is that where you get these cuffs?"

 

"You like it?" Taehyun asks in a purr, settling himself comfortably on top of Mino. He plays with the older man's hair as he said, "I took it as a souvenir. I was kind of pissed I had to do that just to get away but I'm in a totally good mood now. You, falling onto my lap like this and me having a pair of convenient handcuffs. I'd a fool not to have you."

 

"Let's not do this. I mean, look at me! You don't want a straight, nerdy loser like me, right?" Mino said as he tries to wiggle away from the very sexy, very alluring man lying on top of him. Taehyun traps the older man between his forearms and stared straight into his eyes.

 

"I fucking love hot, straight, nerdy losers," he answered. "Let's fuck."

 

"No, no, no, wait I mfhh-" Mino's lips were taken into a crushing kiss again, making him lose his mind. Mino unconsciously responds back and enjoys the way their tongues were fighting for dominance in each other's mouths. It is the most exhilarating feeling ever. He feels as if he was eating the blond whole but Taehyun was also devouring him in return. His cock is weeping now.

 

Taehyun broke away with a loud gasp, "Fuck, you're so amazing," he said as he hastily pulls Mino's belts off, unzipping his pants and takes out his red shaft with his long, cold fingers. "Let me give you a preview of what's in store for you," Taehyun said in a glee. The blond replaces his fingers with his mouth, encasing the huge shaft in warm, velvety walls.

 

"Oh," Mino replied unintelligently.

 

Taehyun pushes against Mino's chest and the older man lies back willingly on his trapped arms. He breathes out a sigh of pleasure at the curls and strokes of that clever tongue as he moans his appreciation loudly. Taehyun gives a satisfied hum and shifts further to take him deeper into his throat, lips tight around his base and tongue a flat, firm pressure against the underside. His cock goes past the back of Taehyun's throat and stays there, warm and wonderful. Mino groans helplessly at the feeling and Taehyun gives a few eager bobs before he pulls away fully.

 

"Why'd you stop?" Mino asks in a small whine, missing the warmth and still in a trance.

 

"What do you say if we raise the bar a little bit?" Taehyun suggested, tongue lapping up the side of Mino's cock playfully. "You saw how I could easily deepthroat you. You felt your huge cock hitting the back of my throat, felt it wrapped around it. You want that right? You want to feel that again yeah?" Taehyun asks as he sucks the tip of Mino's cock strongly.

 

"Holy shit, yes. Yes please, oh my god," Mino replied wantonly as his hips jerks upwards, chasing more of that hot suction.

 

"Then you have to make me feel good first, baby," Taehyun said, bringing his tongue down to Mino's balls and lightly licked his asshole.

 

"You- D-do you want to...fuck me?" Mino asks in worry. He does not think he is mentally prepared to be poked yet. Taehyun giggles at Mino's pale face.

 

"Hmm, no baby. I want you to rim my ass. It's already loose, just shove your tongue in and eat me out. Then, I'll let you fuck my mouth. Deal?" He said as he sucks the length again and slowly inserts two fingers into his own ass.

 

Mino's too confused at the situation that he just decides to do as he was told, eager to have his dick back on Taehyun's mouth.

 

He watches as the blond comes up to his face and straddles his head, lowering his ass against his mouth. "Get to work. Make it super good, okay?" Taehyun asks sweetly. He nods his head in silent determination. He can do this.

 

Taehyun feels Mino's breath on him, hot and moist. He feels the tongue, wet and firm, licking along the cleft of his ass. Taehyun shivers at the sensation as Mino made his tongue a rigid spear and slowly pushes it into the younger man's quivering hole. He presses it as deep as it would go, flicking Taehyun's insides with the tip of it.

 

"Ahh, that's it!" Taehyun grunted. Mino's cock weeps from the taste of the blond. He thrusts his tongue deep into Taehyun's ass and wraps his lips around the puckered ring of anus. He tongue-fucks and sucks the blond's perfect little asshole with building lust, Taehyun's moans urging him on.

 

"Ah shit, yes Mino, oh god," Taehyun whines over the sucking sounds that is coming from below him. Under Mino's surprisingly skillful ministrations, the older man feels the hole began to tingle and ache. Taehyun whimpers, clutching at the older man's hair with his fingers, humping his ass back against Mino's face and panting, "Shit, I'm coming. Fuck, Mino, Mino!"

 

Taehyun comes with a long whine, jerking against his pumping hand as his cum paints the elevator's steel wall, narrowly missing Mino's hair. The blond gasps in satisfaction and lifts his hips up on trembling knees. He slides down Mino's body and kisses the wet mouth, sucking on that wicked tongue with an appreciative moan. "Didn't know you'd be that good.” Taehyun praises hotly against his mouth.

 

"Y-yeah, thanks," Mino replies back with a groan.

 

"I wish you would eat me every day," Taehyun humps Mino's leg lazily while kissing around the man's jaw.

 

"Shit, you're so slutty. And my nuts are freaking bursting! Can you just- suck me off, now?" Mino groans and jerks his hips upwards distractedly. Taehyun giggles and kisses the man again, full of want and passion.

 

"As you wish," the blond said and scoots down between Mino's legs. Seconds later, Taehyun wets his lips and lowers his head, and by god the blond has an incredible mouth.

 

Mino is in both heaven and hell. There is no other way to describe how much he wants to slide his fingers into Taehyun's soft, blond hair and pulls at it to implicate just how much he enjoys rougher sex to the younger man. Nonetheless, Mino cannot help but to hump his hips desperately, wanting to be inside the blond's mouth fully and fast. Taehyun purrs in pure smugness at Mino's undoing. His hand slides down to play with those heavy balls and Mino shivers in place. His cuffed hands tighten in fists and he blurts out a shocked moan as Taehyun relaxes his jaw and takes him easily into his sinfully amazing mouth, all the way to the root and swallows around his impressive length.

 

"Fuck, I'm cumming. T-Taehyun!" Mino screams as his vision explodes almost instantly. He lets go with a loud cry of relief, back arching sharply and feeling Taehyun's throat spasming around his member. The blond does not stop sucking until Mino is completely spent.

 

Mino slumps weakly against the cold floor as Taehyun slowly let go of his soft member. "Fuck. Holy shit," Mino exclaimed, panting heavily. He stares at the blond still leaning on his hips, nuzzling at his pubic hair casually as if they were lovers. As if he had not just deepthroated and swallowed his next-door neighbor's cum in a freaking public elevator.

 

Mino watches as Taehyun slides up and rested his cheek against the older's stomach, eyes heavy, lips swollen and hair messy.

 

Mino's breathing is calming down now.

 

But not his heart.

 

_Oh shit._

 

The blaring beeps that come from the button panels startled the older man out of his reverie. The sound was like a splash of cold water that had woken him up from his dangerous thoughts.

 

"Hey, is anyone there?" A foreign voice speaks up from the steel panel. Taehyun completely ignores the voice and licks softly at Mino's spent length. Mino grunts over how sensitive his cock feels in Taehyun's hands.

 

The blond smiles seductively up at the panicking man. Mino's eyes flicker distractedly between the noisy intercom and Taehyun's redden lips as he licks the shine of the older man's seed off of his lips, "Oh my god, Taehyun," Mino breathes out.

 

"Hey? Answer me! Open up! Kick the door down!"

 

 _Open up? Kick the door down?!_ Mino thought distractedly as he had somehow magically grabbed Taehyun by his pale shoulders and pushes the blond up against the cold walls to kiss the hell out of him; mouths smashing and tongues roaming everywhere.

 

A loud explosion from the TV forced Mino to wake up. He held his breath at the loud drama series being played on screen, of cops chasing down criminals and stares dumbly into his dark-lit living room.

 

He wheezes a heavy breath as he leans back against his well-worn sofa and glanced over his wall clock that reads three in the morning. His mind still in a mess and he looks down to see he had already cummed in his pants and still suffering from a painful hard-on. He cannot believe that he just had the most intense dream about his gay neighbor – Nam Taehyun deep-throating him in their apartment elevator and swallowing his spunk. It was like a scene straight out of porn.

 

_Fucking Nam Taehyun._

 

Mino groans and rubs his face. He had actually enjoyed the hell out of it. He was so turned on by the aggressiveness, by the kinky handcuffs and Taehyun's loud moans. The scene had burned itself behind his eyelids and he freaking loves it.

 

Too bad all of it was just a dream. But with Taehyun's aggressiveness and bold advances so far, maybe he could make that dream into a reality?

 

_No! What the hell, brain?_

 

Mino is a man who enjoys boobs – 2D boobs to be specific. He needs to repent, he needs to prove to himself that he is still into girls. He is going to march towards his computer in his bedroom, turn his expensive baby on, load the Girl's Generation Academia and jerk off to Taeyeon, Sunny and Yoona being shy and helpless towards his male protagonist advances. He is going to watch them blush and think of nothing but Taehyun's flushed, heaving chest, playing with his perky nipples eagerly.

 

_God damn it!_

 

He meant, he is going to push one of those nubile, 2D girls down and play with them underneath their short school skirts, whimpering and moaning at his protagonist eager fingers and remember Taehyun in his hot black thong, fingering himself and begging to be touched.

 

_Fucking hell!_

 

Mino swears to himself that he will not lose to the devils (one of them is called Nam freaking Taehyun). He will not be a 100% disappointment to his mom for lusting over a gay man. Right now he is only about 60% of a disappointment for being an otaku, wanting to marry a 2D bride and living in a cave. It is a percentage he is comfortable with.

 

The universe can watch him as he struts his manly man walk, like what he is currently doing right now, straight to his bathroom to clean himself up from his previous sin. The universe can keep watching as he chucks his clothes off as powerfully as he can, _like a pure man_ , and steps into the showers with his dick still standing proud. Watch as he relief himself to the images of cute, bashful girls in his dating-sim game instead of the hot gay living beside his apartment.

 

The universe did, in fact, watched as Song Mino pumps his cock eagerly while fantasizing of using all of his toys on Nam Taehyun. The older man came to the raunchy images of Taehyun being paddled on his redden butt - _Oh mighty heavens._

 

 _Song Mino is so gay for Nam Taehyun._ He has no other choice but to kneel down in front of his mom and beg for her forgiveness during the holidays.

 

\--

 

It is during another lousy weekend when Taehyun found himself turning down another proposal of a one night stand. He does not know why he refused to sleep with anyone else but the nerdy guy next door. He even went to the extent of fingering himself every day for immediate release instead of taking home any easy suitors.

 

He would like to tell himself that he is chasing after the older man only for his good looks and kinky hobby. But if the reason really is just that then he surely could settle for anyone at all, like that senior brainiac who swore himself straight but kept begging Taehyun for a go with his collection of clear dildos and fucking machine.

 

 _That_ nerd is ugly and he gives off a creepy vibe from miles away so no thank you. Song Mino is a far more superior nerd.

 

Taehyun recalls back to Mino blushing heavily at his lewd suggestions, how he sputters and chokes on images of a willing and vulnerable Taehyun. The nerd is adorable when he scolds the blond, embarrassed and bashful. It is such a cute contrast with his tall frame and sharp eyes.

 

On good days (meaning the days Taehyun decided to not be a little shit), the nerd would talk to Taehyun about interesting facts he had learned. About the stars, the seas, the forest, the technology, the future, everything and anything that had caught his interest at that time. It was a refreshing feeling for Taehyun. He never gets bored of hearing Mino's talk. The dudes he often hangs out with were either not that smart or was smart enough but only thinks of getting into his pants and nothing more. Taehyun finds himself liking the thought that Mino does not seem to mind hanging out with him simply to have a good time in exchanging light conversation.

 

But Taehyun still cannot get his mind out of thinking about how it would feel like to have those veiny hands on his chest, or those pretty lips on his, or that low voice talking dirty. He likes the nerdy Mino, but he is so engrossed with the highly potential, sexual Mino too. And he is Nam Taehyun, selfish and demanding. So it is okay for him to want both sides of the older man. It is normal.

 

At least he tries to convince himself that it is.

 

The blond is contemplating his current, disgustingly love-slash-lust-struck behavior as he rang the doorbell and waits outside of Mino's door under the pretense of forgetting his keys inside his apartment. He plans to lure Mino into offering him to come inside the older man's apartment as an act of goodwill while Taehyun tries to sort out his locked door problem. And lo and behold, Mino -- the poor, naïve and utterly kindhearted nerd did as Taehyun planned and invites the devil in.

 

The devil who wants nothing more than to get into the man's pants though, did not end up doing what he thought he would. As soon as he stepped inside the small flat, he did not push Mino against the wall and kiss him torridly but instead meets with a gorgeous cat that greeted him openly. Taehyun coos at the feline rubbing around his legs and squats down to pet it.

 

"She's Jhonny," Mino says, his tone vaguely reminded Taehyun of a proud father as the cat circles around Taehyun's offered hand.

 

Taehyun raises an amused eyebrow at the cat. "Jhonny? She?"

 

"Yeah. It's a wordplay for pretty, actually. I call her Princess Jhonny." Mino says as he calls Jhonny over, walking around with his socks on inside his cold apartment.

 

Taehyun stood up and laughs kindly at the name, he says: "I also have a cat at home. There're actually two of them. And a dog."

 

"Yeah, I kind of figured. I can hear your dog barking sometimes," Mino said in a remark as he is making coffee for them both, being very laid back and friendly like it is the most natural thing in the world for Taehyun to be inside his apartment. "It's amazing really. I don't know how you do it. I can barely take care of Jhonny."

 

Taehyun smiles, he gathers the cat that had walked back to him and holds it in his arms, "If you love something, taking care of it comes easy," and he almost chokes on how cheesy he sounded, how easily it slipped from his tongue but still glad that Mino nods in agreement nonetheless. It is the first time someone complimented Taehyun with his pets. Jhonny licks his finger, purrs contentedly under his touch.

 

The twin clank of coffee mugs against the kitchen counter and Mino's invitation for a drink made Taehyun turn his attention to the man who is now removing his blazer, "I think, you always leave your balcony open, right? Where did you put your keys? I'll try to climb over from my balcony."

 

Taehyun cocks his head curiously, "How did you know about my unlocked balcony?"

 

"I –" Mino clears his throat, trying to come up with a decent answer. He would never admit knowing how Taehyun likes smoking in his balcony, shirtless. "I just- know," Would never admit that he watches the blond puffing cigs at late hours, illuminated by the street lights with soft hair swaying lazily by the night breeze. "Anyway, I'll go check it out now."

 

Taehyun lets the subject slide but grins anyway at Mino's stumbled confession. He watches the older man slides open his own balcony door and calls out hastily to Mino, "Balli often scratches me and I hate it," he said. Mino turns around to look at the blond questioningly.

 

"Balli?"

 

"My cat."

 

"Oh."

 

"One of them. The gray one."

 

"Oh. Okay," Mino replies back, scratching his head. They were both silent for a while before Mino tentatively steps back into his living room and sits down beside the blond, drinking his own coffee slowly. "It's -- still kinda cold so let us wait a few moments. I'll go get your keys later."

 

"That's okay with me," Taehyun lets go of a small sigh of relief, his heart thumping wildly for reasons unknown. He took his time to try and relax and soon enough, he forgets about his ulterior motive of wanting to seduce the nerd and instead talks with Mino about cats that are hard to please, courses with textbooks that are stupidly thick, cakes that overflows with icings at one of the campus' cafes, about everything and nothing until late into the night.

 

After a few cups of _ramyeon_ and dried seaweed snacks, Mino jokes about looking like a thief in the darkness if he goes into Taehyun's apartment via his balcony and Taehyun blurts that he actually has his keys in his pocket.

 

Mino asks an overdramatic (but cute): "What?"

 

To which Taehyun replies: "But I had fun talking with you. Did... did you not?"

 

And Mino chuckles, accompanies Taehyun to his apartment door and he bids him a good night.

 

 _Fucking adorable gentleman._ Taehyun thought to himself as he lay on his bed, rolling around and squealing like a teenage girl in love.

 

\--

 

News of Nam Taehyun, the blond who is close to dropping out of campus because of low grades but undeniably one of the hottest gay guy in place, is aiming for the nerd, a nobody that is Song Mino traveled finally. For Taehyun, it was nothing to be concerned about. He does what he wants, wherever he wants, with the people of his liking. That's that. But as he sees his previous flings talking shit about his adorable, current heart interest, he found it weird that hearing them talking bad and bullshitting about Mino like they knew him at all stroked a huge flame of irritation inside him.

 

Somehow, the thought annoyed him too – he, himself does not know Mino all that well. It is a pity. It is weird. It is all new.

 

Because Taehyun wants to get even closer if he could.

 

"So you've been out of the circle because you're tailing some loser?" A guy he had a one night stand with months ago asks him suddenly when Taehyun is on his way to his next lecture. Taehyun rolls his eye at the taller man and proceeds to walk as if he heard nothing only to be halted with a forceful tug, the blond finds himself being shoved into an empty men's room. "Come on, Taehyun. Stop playing games. Just give up on that straight nerd and be mine already. I got cars, money, we can get into whatever grand clubs you want easily. And I promise I'll love you real good every night," the man pins him against the wall, grinding hard while trailing kisses up his neck.

 

Taehyun huffs and knees the dude hard at his groin, shoving him away with disgust, "Don't make promises you can't keep. You were so bad, I barely got hard when we were fucking," Taehyun replies back haughtily.

 

The man heaves harshly, he lunges forward and chokes Taehyun against the wall, his other hand roughly tries to undo the blond's belt and pants, "You fucking bitch. Maybe you didn't get hard because you've been drooling after losers' cocks all along," the man growls angrily as Taehyun struggles to get away from someone twice his own size. "If I had known you'd rather fuck a loser, I wouldn't even screw you."

 

Taehyun chuckles darkly and spat at the other guy's face, "Says the dude who keeps begging me for another night and currently trying to rape me." Then he is punched, right across his jaw and Taehyun staggers in annoyance. The guy kept on insulting him and Mino, and Taehyun realizes just how pathetic this whole exchange is.

 

"Taehyun?" He hears someone calling him from the entrance door and sees Mino, striding to where he is.

 

The guy roars another jarring insult when Mino reaches Taehyun, says: "This the guy you wanna fuck?"

 

Taehyun is about to say something when Mino closes the distance between him and the guy, squared up his shoulders and replies with the most dangerous tone: "Yeah, he wants my dick so badly because he barely felt your tiny cocklet."

 

They paid the clinic a visit after that.

 

The pathetic duo are walking home now, side by side as Taehyun's laughter echoes in the alleyway near their apartment. Taehyun have a strip across his jaw and Mino earned himself a strip over his nose and an impressive looking black eye. His glasses are totaled and it was his spare too, now he is legally blind.

 

"Thought you dissed him because you can actually throw a punch. Boy, was I wrong," the blond whistles and bursts out laughing again.

 

Mino scratches the back of his neck shyly, embarrassed at what he had let Taehyun witnessed. After Mino dropped that insult, he immediately received a straight punch to his face that landed him on his butt. Another one to his eye when he shoves the angry guy over and knocked his head on the floor. Both he and Taehyun scrambles to get away and ran as fast as they can.

 

Yep, Song Mino _ran away._

 

"That's why I don't talk to people much. I get annoyed real fast. And, in gaming we have this trash talk and – uh, that was embarrassing." Mino sighs, tries to hide his face with his hands.

 

Taehyun continues laughing, patting Mino on his back, "It's okay. It’s okay.” He says. And then his eyes turns somber and he taps Mino so the older looks at him. “Thank you though, for showing up.” He smiles. “My own knight in shining armor," And kissed the older's cheek.

 

Mino visibly blushes and Taehyun did too.

 

The rest of their walk was filled with awkward small talks and stolen,  _meaningful_ glances.

 

 

When Taehyun gets home he immediately opted for a shower, feeling nasty all over from the memories of the guy's forceful hands on him. He removes his clothes and feels the water droplets trickling down his body. Thoughts of Song Mino started to pop in his head. He has been living next to the older student for some time now and a lot has already happened. In the past, Song Mino is definitely someone he would not look at twice but here he is, thinking about the way the man's beautiful smiles, how genuine his laughter is and how he willingly accepted punches to save him.

 

Taehyun found himself smiling like an idiot. If Mino knows how to style himself, he would definitely be one of the hottest hunks in campus. Taehyun had seen him without his thick, round glasses. Had glimpses of him in just his boxers and muscle shirt in the early mornings when he gets out to his balcony and dries his laundry. Even with his lax lifestyle, Mino has a nice body. He also has a perfectly tanned skin and a dangerously low, seductive voice. Song Mino just needs to know how to put all of those to good use.

 

Like caging Taehyun in those toned arms and trapping him on this very bathroom, sharing the heat from his chest as he pressed close to Taehyun, letting him feel the beat of his heart and nuzzling his neck slowly. He wonders how Mino's lips would feel against his own, how his tongue would dance and glide against the roof of his mouth and under it. How Mino's voice would call out his name in desperation and want. Taehyun wonders how Mino's hands would feel not just on his lips but also against his back, his hips, the mounds of his ass, and then against his now throbbing cock.

 

Taehyun bit the bottom of his lip as he cups himself – he is hard, with only the thoughts of Mino rounding in his brain. Taehyun started to wrap his nimble hand against the flesh and wonders how Mino's calloused, strong hands would feel like as he started to jerk himself off.

 

He is panting hard, moaning loudly too, but he does not care anymore. He had been depriving himself of sex for god knows how long because he found no one appealing enough other than Mino. And now he is masturbating to thoughts of the man next door, making him feel desperate and so in love. He pumped fast and hard, trying to imagine how Mino would manhandle him if he is in the same room as the blond now. How he will fill Taehyun up with his cock and reel him against the wall.

 

 _Song Mino,_ Taehyun thought, almost at his climax. _I'll make you fuck me soon._

 

\--

 

Mino closes his door and exhales. Jhonny is watching him like the cat knows something and Mino winces. He wanted a smooth, problem-free, commitment-free university life. Meeting strangers who share the same interest as him online and having one night stands with them is perfectly okay. Buying more toys online with the intention of using them is okay too. But lusting over someone he goes to class with, living next door to him, and so wantonly desires him as well – is _not_ okay.

 

Maybe it could be acceptable if it was not Nam Taehyun. Not only is he a guy. He is a guy who is brash, rude, vulgar and very slutty. What would his mom say if he hooks up with Taehyun? But the younger man is also beautiful beyond belief – voice so lilting, mischievous eyes, soft hair, and maybe even softer lips. The blond is adorable when he is being innocent and laughs openly at all of Mino's jokes.

 

Mino adores Taehyun so much.

 

He grew accustomed to Taehyun's bold advances, dreams about doing naughty things to him when the blond would not stop suggesting lewd offers. But with what just happened on campus this afternoon, when he saw Taehyun's pretty, porcelain skin all red and swollen _not_ by his hands like in his dreams, his calm countenance switches into rage mode in one instant. It was alarming and scary.

 

Mino had pledged to himself – that he would never, ever, get into anyone's business if he wanted to make his life easier, but seeing Taehyun being attacked and insulted made him forget about that one motto.

 

Nam Taehyun is walking trouble and he will ruin everything the older man believes in. But strangely, Mino thinks he would not mind it at all anymore.

 

He started to remove his socks and heads for the bathroom, hoping to wash away his confused thoughts and to try and calm himself when he hears a disturbing sound from the other side –

 

No, erase disturbing. It is actually a rather pleasant, hot, delectable sound – of Nam Taehyun _moaning_.

 

Mino straightened up, startled. He stood there, naked and gaping at the wall beside him as the muffled moans surrounded his whole being. Taehyun's voice is too loud for this old, rickety apartment and for sure the whole floor could hear him. Mino had heard some of his fellow neighbors ranted about how noisy Taehyun is when he brings back men during broad daylights. They asked Mino how he managed to cope with it but in reality, the man did not know anything about it. He does not spend a lot of time at home, goes out early and comes back very late from campus. This is his first experience of the occurrence.

 

He went home alone with Taehyun so does that mean... 

 

That Taehyun is playing with himself... now?

 

Mino tried to cover his ears as a semblance of protecting Taehyun's privacy but found it impossible as he falls into the need of hearing the blond panting and whimpering in ecstasy. He wonders what the blond could have been doing -- if he was throwing his head back and sliding his hands down from his long neck towards his chest and inner thighs.

 

Damn, how soft would those inner thighs be? Mino already has a perfect memory of that ample butt from the leather showcases but how would they feel? How would Taehyun react if Mino's hands glide down from his waistband, down to the curves of his back and rake his thighs with his nails? Would he moan like he is doing now? So sweet and syrupy and –

 

_Well shit._

 

Mino opened his eyes and realized he had just come from the thought of the blond _, again._ He growled, disappointed in himself for falling under Taehyun's mesmerizing beauty and very delicious arrays of sexy soundtrack. Whatever, this is not the first time he has done it anyway.

 

He cannot even deny it anymore, can he?

 

\--

 

"When you said you needed help, I wasn't expecting clothes," Seunghoon said as he rummages through his cupboard, tossing shiny shirts and ripped pants on his queen-sized bed.

 

"Yeah, I kinda…" Mino clears his throat as he tries to think of a way to tell his plan to Seunghoon. "…have to go to a club and I need to look…" _Fuckable._ "...cool," Mino replied instead as he scratches his head sheepishly.

 

Seunghoon wiggles his eyebrows at his young friend, a slow grin forming until it reaches both of his ears.

 

"Aha~" Seunghoon strides over to Mino and pats the younger's shoulders lightly. "So who's the lucky lady? You must have really liked her. I mean – all these for one girl," he gestures over the clothes lying on his bed and walks back to his cupboard. "You've been holding yourself back since forever. Why was it? Extra classes? More exams?" Seunghoon continued, raising a see-through shirt as he did so, measuring Mino's body by eye. "You're actually trying this time. That's good. I'm proud of you, buddy."

 

Mino forces a chuckle at the playful pokes at his sex life. He was used to it by now, "Yeah, thanks, I guess?" He then picks up a fishnet shirt. "But what the hell are all these?" He looks at the shirt disapprovingly, wondering where the arms or head are supposed to even go. "I can't wear any of these junks. They're not cool," Mino said in dismay.

 

Seunghoon mocks a hurt reaction at Mino's words, a hand over his heart. "What? Are you blind? Wait you're not wearing your glasses, probably you are but these are great!" He grabs a tight, no midriff, neon-blue, fluffy sweater and shoves it towards Mino. "Look at this, I got this on discount and while fighting off some lady at the shop too."

 

Mino grabs the sweater and flips the price tag over. "You fought a lady for a 70,000 won sweater? This looks like a unicorn puked on it," he said in shock and Seunghoon immediately snatches the piece of article back and checks the price tag again.

 

"No, see. It says 50% off. Meaning I had saved 45,000 won! That's a freaking great deal," he states and tosses the sweater back into a pile of more questionable looking outfits.

 

Mino raked his hair back, then regrets it right after when he remembers the amount of time he spent on it that morning. "No. Never mind. I'm heading to Jinwoo-hyung's apartment. I can't wear something with... hair," he then throws the fluffy blue sweater further away from him. "Or something made out of solar panels like that," he points at another attire by the edge of the bed. "…or something with sharp studs that could poke a person's eye out," he sighs. "I'm leaving," Mino announced and starts walking towards the bedroom door. Seunghoon shoots out his hand fast and grabs his friend's elbow to stop him.

 

"No, no, no, no. Wait. I have stuff here for you. We just need to dig some more. And Jinwoo is not even your size, man. Come on, trust me. You will look the coolest, freaking dope as fuck in that club. Everyone will be dying to tap your big, nerdy ass," Seunghoon coos as he preciously cups Mino's unimpressed face in both hands.

 

And that is how Mino finds himself standing in a seedy-looking club, in the middle of drunken crowds, screaming and grinding their bodies everywhere on the small dance floor. Mino is feeling all kinds of uncomfortable in the sweltering heat in his leather jacket and suffering a pounding headache like a true wimpy, introvert boy. A nerd like him is not made for a crowd like this and he had never worn his contacts for this long. His eyes are really hurting, he thought in a small pout.

 

Still, he could appreciate the free booze and random girls sliding up to him. Some of them feeling him up with their naughty hands, suggestively dragging those perfectly manicured fingers here and there. But he barely gives them any attention as his eyes and interests are solely fixated on the sexy blond on the stage.

 

Taehyun and his band are belting out some rock songs that are both old and new. The blond is wearing a choker that looks amazingly good on him (not to mention, _sinful_ ). Mino thought chokers were for girls but oh boy did Taehyun prove him wrong. Once during one of the slower rock songs, Taehyun had definitely given Mino the bedroom eyes as he ran his tongue up the mic stand suggestively, much to the whole club's approval. Mino's dick might've enjoyed the act a bit too much too, his member straining painfully in his borrowed skinny jeans.

 

Also, he might have been unintentionally humping a girl's ass for quite a while now. In his defense, the bass is crazy good to jump to, the dance floor was a tight fit and the girl is moving her hips back to meet his own every now and then. Although his reasoning will definitely not save him right now as the girl's obviously well-built-like-a-tank-and-drunk-out-of-his-brain boyfriend is now fisting the front of Mino's (or Seunghoon's) shirt, ready to punch him in the face.

 

"Fuck off my girl, punk," the man growls somewhere in the general area of Mino's face, eyes unfocused and breath nasty. Mino scrunches his nose and puts up both hands in an instant surrender.

 

"Whoa, hey man. Sorry, I mean like _really_ sorry like holy shit my bad. I'm _not_ even into her, honest! I'm not interested at all," He drawled. "I mean _look at her_!" Mino gestures hurriedly to an offended looking lady. The man's face turns angrier.

 

"You calling my girl ugly, fucker?" The man shoves Mino hard against a couple of people, making them almost trip over each other. Mino quickly stands back up on his feet, backing away from the big, scary man.

 

"No!" He bites the inside of his cheek and spits a: "She's gorgeous! Drop dead hot. 100% would bang her, I swear to god. Amazing boobs and ass," Mino replies hastily and got his shirt caught by the man again.

 

Yes, Mino is a dumb idiot.

 

"You fucking asshole!" the man exclaims as he pulls his other hand back in a fist, ready to throw his punch. Mino _eep_ -ed in fear and brings both arms up to cover himself as he waits for the inevitable pain to come.

 

But it did not. Instead, he heard a loud shout and a sound of shattering glass in front of him as he slowly peeks over his arm. Taehyun is standing over the big man who was kneeling on the floor, groaning in pain and nursing the back of his wet head. A broken beer bottle is in his hand as he kicks the burly guy on the floor hard.

 

"Don't you fucking touch my man." Taehyun threatens.

 

Mino's eyes widen as all hell break loose when one fist turns to multiple flying around, loud crashes, shrill screaming and angry shouting filling up the club. Everyone is punching everything accompanied by a mean guitar solo from one of Taehyun's still eager band mates performing on stage alone.

 

Mino miraculously manages to find and grab onto Taehyun's hand as he pulls the very drunk, laughing blond away from the all-out brawl and out of the club. Everyone and their grandmas are insane in there and Mino never wants to set foot in a club ever again.

 

\--

 

In the apartment elevator, Taehyun was leaning against him; pearl white neck and smooth cheek pressed against his shoulder and Mino remembered that wet dream he had not too long ago. He clears his throat (trying to ignore his already half-hard dick because it's impolite and Taehyun is dead-ass drunk), reaches for Taehyun and adjusts him on his hold before the younger man falls off.

 

"You're dozing off?" Mino asks and Taehyun nodded, tired and a little tipsy from all the running. "I'll take you home," he adds, pushes the possibility of a hot night to the back of his head. He gently asks the blond for the keys to his apartment when they are nearing their floor.

 

"I don't know," Taehyun mumbles into his leather jacket, arms snaking around Mino's waist and trapping him against the elevator wall.

 

"Taehyun?" Mino calls out softly. He feels the blond's palm settled at the back of his neck as Taehyun tips his head forward slowly, eyes hooded and lips glistening. The older man's heart beats loudly as their lips connect. 

 

Mino's mind went blank. Taehyun's lips were soft and warm against him, it felt surreal. He stood still for a while, stunned and caught off guard before he feels Taehyun's tongue demanding his lips to part. _Oh shit yes,_ Mino gave in and opens his mouth eagerly. He holds onto Taehyun's waist as they shared their first kiss together inside the elevator.

 

The younger man drags his other hand inside of Mino's shirt when the elevator door dings open. They stumbled out together, kissing one another in building lusts and hands busily roaming upon each other's bodies. They clumsily made it to Mino's front door as the blond sucks hungrily along the skin of Mino's neck, the older pinning Taehyun on the wooden slab with his body and quickly tries to unlock his door open.

 

Once they made it inside, they kicked off their shoes away as Mino shrugged his jacket off. He lets Taehyun cup his cheek as Mino immediately traps the blond between himself and the wall. He hoisted the younger man up, Taehyun's legs immediately crossing and clutching behind Mino's back as they continue kissing. Mino trails kisses down from Taehyun's lips to his jaw and then his neck, leaving hickeys there as proof for tomorrow morning. Taehyun dips his head closer and finally whispers: "Bed," in between pants.

 

Mino carries Taehyun but they did not reach the bedroom. Instead, they fall on the sofa, shirts and jeans gone in a blink. Taehyun was holding on to the back of the furniture, his naked back pressing against Mino's warm chest and moans appreciatively as the older sucks on his shoulder blades, trailing those soft lips further down. Taehyun did not remember when it happened but he likes the fact that Mino's hand is entwined tightly with one of his on his waist while the other is busy rubbing his hard nipples.

 

"Mino," Taehyun calls out, making the man go back up to kiss his earlobe.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Kiss me again. On the lips."

 

Mino willingly obliges, sucks on Taehyun's bottom lip and nips at it as Taehyun's hand runs smoothly in Mino's hair. The older man took this chance to slowly slides his hand down past Taehyun's waistband, dipping in inside the blond's tight boxers to finally feel the smooth butt.

 

He feels Taehyun smiling through their kiss, "Quality checking, babe?" Taehyun asks and Mino chuckles.

 

"Just wanted to feel you up," he confessed. "I've been wondering how you'd feel in real life."

 

"In real life?" Taehyun draws back, but their lips still touching. "What do you mean?"

 

Mino grins, kisses Taehyun again, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

 

Taehyun wants to protest but he likes the idea of a promised tomorrow. Either way, he did not have any time to as he feels Mino's hand finally landing on where he needs it to be – on his hardened cock. Mino strokes Taehyun as he peppers his back with feather-light kisses. Taehyun moans in approval and presses closer to Mino, grinding his ass against Mino's hard-on.

 

"Put it in."

 

"But I still need to prepare you – The condoms are inside my room, wait a minute, I –"

 

"Just fucking take me, Song Mino," Taehyun demands, looking over his shoulder with fire in his eyes. "I've been holding out for weeks. Take me now. Raw."

 

Mino hesitates but found it impossible to decline such an offer. He kisses Taehyun again before replying: "But before that…" he reaches for the drawer next to the sofa, takes out the toy Taehyun knew well and gently secured it on Taehyun's member with a cock ring.

 

"I- is this?"

 

"The one that got lost in your apartment."

 

"Shit, yes. W- what's it doing?"

 

"Giving you the best orgasm you'll ever have," and Mino locks the device in, smiles at how Taehyun groans and whimpers when he feels the toy vibrating.

 

"Ahh! Oh fuck, Mino! Yes, yes," Taehyun mewled as his cock starts to weeps precum steadily. He then feels Mino pushing in something solid against the pucker of his ass. The object and Mino's fingers are equally wet as they teased his entrance. The head slowly popped inside, Taehyun's hole greedily swallows the rest of it further in; a long, thin, silicon toy that plugs him up. Taehyun moans loudly at the feeling and wonders what it is as he bites his lip. He anticipated Mino to be using his toys on him but two on their first night together was surprising and crazy hot.

 

Mino shushed him, kisses the back of his neck then his lips again, "It'll loosen you up. Don't want you hating me in the morning," he said lowly then something starts to buzz inside of Taehyun. The blond moans loudly in surprise at the feeling of having his inside trembling. He’s glad he prepared himself well before the gig started (because hell he _was expecting_ Mino to do this). Mino steadily pushes the toy in and out of Taehyun's wet hole, the vibrations doing wonders to his inner walls. He feels his balls tightening up. Taehyun is positive that he would be cumming now if not for the cock ring on him.

 

Mino continues to lap at his shoulders, hands roaming around his torso and Taehyun lets him, begs the older man for more. Taehyun whined at the feel of Mino ramming the toy in his ass twice more roughly before pulling the still vibrating butt plug out completely. He gasps out loud, ass trembling and cock hurting deliciously from the constant, vibrating torture. Before he could even try to take a breather, he felt the head of Mino's hot cock against his entrance.

 

Taehyun bites his lip impatiently, inhales a large breath and prepares for what he had been waiting for ages ago. Mino pushes in slowly, looks for any sign of discomfort but Taehyun only returns with an eager: "Fuck, you're big," followed by a delectable moan. Mino inches in further, slowly still when he suddenly feels Taehyun pushing his ass back in one swift movement that almost made Mino cum.

 

"You're too slow, come on. I won't break," Taehyun says and manages to swallow Mino's cock halfway in himself. He laughs at how perplexed Mino looked. "I told you to take me now. Push it all in, babe," Taehyun pleads as both of them pants heavily in anticipation. Mino schools his face in silent determination, Taehyun finds it very adorable that he's taken by surprise when Mino suddenly shoves himself hard, burying himself deeper in Taehyun.

 

Mino grunts at the impossibly tight walls enveloping him as Taehyun moans and whimpers at the hot sensation of Mino's cock inside his bowels. They started to fuck in slow tandem, heat and lust rising by the minute. Mino keeps his thrust steady, drowning in the feeling of Taehyun's warm hole opening up to him. The blond grips the sofa hard as he pumps his leaking, buzzing cock in time with Mino's thrusts. Every now and then Taehyun will push himself back roughly against Mino's cock, the older man's gaze turned predatory at the blond's bold move.

 

Mino thrusts in hard once before pulling away and leaving only the tip of his cock inside. He stood still, marveling at the white pale body underneath him. Taehyun wiggles in place and looks back over his shoulder at the silent man, "W-why'd you stop?"

 

Mino grins grew wider, "You want more?" He asks and heard a moaning _yes_ from the blond. He chuckles in return, "Then take it. Fuck yourself with my cock. Show me how much you want it," Mino demands in his baritone voice, the one Taehyun had been dreaming of for weeks.

 

The blond shivers in delight and slowly pushes his ass back and impales himself on the hot, throbbing shaft. If this is how Mino wants to play their game, then by all means, he will make the older man lose his mind with his ass. Taehyun eagerly fucks himself back, moving his ass and hips in wanton moans. Mino's eyes roll back in pleasure when he feels the tight walls trying its best to squeeze his cock tightly.

 

It was too much. Looking down at the blond fervently slamming his ass back and shamelessly moaning in pleasure – it is driving the older man insane. Mino grabs onto the blond's slim waist and fucks him, he starts to pick up his own pace in pounding Taehyun -- eager and hard and fast. The blond's nails dig into the sofa as he wails loudly when Mino starts to aim for his prostate. The older man has one of his hands firmly on Taehyun's waist, the other on his back as he thrusts in and out, in and out, meeting Taehyun as the blond rams his ass back to meet Mino's harsh plundering.

 

Mino's eyes hover over the silky span of Taehyun's back, his long neck and his perfect thighs. He is finally with Taehyun, he is finally _doing it_ with Taehyun, and Mino could not explain the happiness that is bursting inside him. He was sure that their coupling and loud sex are well heard down the hall and he preens smugly from the thought. Captivated by the bewitching beauty in front of him, Mino bends himself forward and wraps both arms around the blond's body, plastering himself against the pale sweaty back and jabs his cock deeper and impossibly faster, hearing the younger man's screams as Mino grunts savagely, pounding the melting hole raw.

 

"Shit, Taehyun, I'm coming," Mino mutters hotly and Taehyun looks over his shoulder, eyes misty and filled with dazed lust.

 

"Remove it, Mino. Please." Taehyun begs, reaching for one of Mino's hand and bringing it down to palm his buzzing cock.

 

Mino bites the back of Taehyun's shoulder, his hand busy rubbing the redden cock but refusing to remove the ring around it yet. "Just a little bit more." Mino coos, his own cock pistoning inside the blond relentlessly. Mino takes in a deep breath and feels himself starting to tremble. He licks Taehyun's spine and finally comes inside the plundered hole hard, his hand immediately reaching for the ring and freeing Taehyun's cock.

 

Taehyun whole body shakes as he came hard, painting the sofa with his seeds. The older man grinds deeply until his knees gave out. He pulls away wetly and collapses on the couch with a heavy sigh. Sated, he watches as Taehyun whines lowly and shoots the last of his spurting cum without touching himself. Mino glances at his soiled furniture and mentally shrugs – he was too elated and satisfied to even care. He pulls Taehyun down with him and kisses him on the lips languidly, rubbing his back and letting the blond rest his sweaty head on his tanned chest.

 

"I don't totally hate your toys," Taehyun starts to comment, "But your cock feels better."

 

Mino laughs, "I'm glad you're okay with my toys. I still have a lot in store for you." Taehyun mutters an eager curse, smiling pleasantly before slowly drifting off to sleep; tired but warm in Mino's hold.

 

Mino watches as Taehyun dozed off on his chest, peaceful and beautiful, committing the scene to his memory. After a while, he gently moves the younger man to lay down more comfortably on the sofa as he pushes himself to stand up. He changes into a fresh set of comfortable clothes and gingerly cleans the blond and the sofa up, dressing Taehyun in one of his shirts and boxers, carrying him carefully and placing him on the bed.

 

Mino smiles warmly as he sees the blond burrowing deeper into the fluffy blanket, looking so warm and soft. He feels amazing and fulfilled at being able to see the cuter side of the usually haughty blond. He grins at the thought of seeing Taehyun in the morning. Then Jhonny jumps up into the space between Taehyun's arms and stomach to settle herself down, resting peacefully against the warm man.

 

Mino covers his face and screams silently into his palms from the cuteness like a sappy, totally in love high school boy.

 

The universe watches and shrugs amusedly at Song Mino who falls willingly into Nam Taehyun's allurement, and Mino does not regret anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[ Art by rsfeviii at Twitter!](https://twitter.com/rsfeviii)

 

 


	2. This is what happiness feels like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mino's way too happy about being with Taehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE NEED MORE FLUFF IN THIS SHIP!
> 
> Wish I made this with my lovely Teecee but that mature lady is so busy~  
> I hope to work with her again sometime in the future! <3
> 
> I miss writing fluffy NamSong and this is just basically what kinda, sorta happened after the first chap.
> 
> It's light writing so I hope it gives off good vibes!~
> 
> Also, happy 1 year to BODY (Sept 8 I won't forget since it's my birthday >:*)
> 
> Please enjoy reading!

 

 

 

Mino never really thought about his sexuality again – if he actually likes guys, or girls, or anyone else to be honest – because he was too busy waking up next to Taehyun every morning (or midday, or dawn or twilight).

He remembered falling asleep beside Taehyun every night as well, thinking of grand houses near beaches and of all-around-the-globe-travels and of Polaroid pictures and of promise rings.

And Mino, for the first time in his life, wasn’t scared of commitment.

He wanted Taehyun to be with him for a long, long time.

But he was still a coward to not say anything about it.

 

 

 

 

**This is what happiness feels like.**

 

 

 

“What are you looking at?” Taehyun asked as he smiled, aware of how Mino stared at him. His eyes were still clouded with sleep but he glided the tip of his index finger along the bridge of Mino’s nose with ease nonetheless.

Mino shifted closer, kissing Taehyun on the forehead lazily as he admired the new color of Taehyun’s hair. “Art.”

Taehyun chuckled, delighted at the compliment as he card through his now black hair. But he closed his eyes again, sleep still lulling him. “You’re getting good at flirting.”

"Learned from the best."

"I know I am."

Mino answered with a non-committal hum as he inched closer to Taehyun. “Those performances of your band, it’s tonight and on Sunday right?”

Taehyun leaned in. “Yeah, and I expect you to attend both.”

“Of course I’ll be there.”

“You should be or else you’re not getting any.” Taehyun teased, scooting even closer to feel Mino’s warmth and resting his head on his chest, eyes heavy again so he decided to close them.

“Are you planning to go back to sleep?”

Taehyun nodded a little and Mino started to rub circles against his shoulder. But the nice massage turned to sensual light scratching and Taehyun couldn’t help but open his eyes. “What are you doing?”

  
“Waking you up so we can fuck.”

“You’re also getting bolder and I won’t say I don’t like it.”

Mino just smirked and Taehyun pulled him down, kissing him languidly.

They missed their first class for the third time that week.

  
They’ve been together for almost two months now, and Mino still wasn’t sure what their relationship really is. But he wanted to believe it was more than just them being fuck buddies. Minho has this stupid notion that fuck buddies aren’t supposed to stay over for breakfast and since Taehyun always stayed for breakfast (sometimes cooked for him too) and most of the time, even stayed until dinner (and the breakfast after that again, Mino can barely remember when Taehyun last slept in his own apartment), so he’s wishing that they are more than just that.

After sharing that first night together, Mino realized none of them ever attempted to call each other out on what they are now. And Mino was somehow both uncomfortable and comfortable with it.

It seemed like no matter what he do, Nam Taehyun was there to make him feel unstable.

All Mino knew was that Taehyun barely leaves his mind, barely leaves his flat, and barely goes to school unfucked.

The university knew about them too – what with all their public displays of _affection_ (and by affection Mino means getting caught making out under the university bleachers and in that storage room behind the canteen) and Mino doesn’t mind (he was glad it was _just_ making out). He was too proud to have Taehyun clinging to him every chance he gets that Mino forgot to care about what anyone might think. He was, for the matter, keeping Taehyun on a leash (figuratively but literally sounds very good too) and he likes it.

  
Taehyun had been inviting him to his band’s stages as well. Often, Mino would feel out of place because he was only wearing his graphic tees (overly-used _“You know nothing, Jon Snow”_ merch and _“Dany rules my seven kingdoms wink wink”_ shirt) and some loose jeans while he was standing next to Taehyun and his ever glamorous style of thin v-necks and sinfully tight skinny jeans. (Mino doesn’t like admitting to it but he totally looks like trash beside Taehyun). Mino, was in fact, waiting for Taehyun to ask him to dress up more, like that night in the club but Taehyun never even swerved to the topic and Mino felt that if he suddenly dressed up (after attending two gigs with his usual style), it’ll be weird.

  
So now, as they were in the university library, hidden behind rows of book shelves with Taehyun’s back pressing against his chest, reaching his hand out to pull Mino down, kissing him hard and biting his bottom lip, Mino was still thinking if he should start altering his appearance to at least try and look like Taehyun’s ideal man. He never asked Taehyun what his ideal is but Mino’s basing his guess on Taehyun’s ex-boyfriends – sharp eyes, lean built with imposing aura, pale skin and most of the time, an asshole who party too hard.

In short, his total opposite.

But should he? When he think about it, Taehyun only became interested in him when he saw him all pampered up.

  
“You got something on your mind?” Mino heard Taehyun whisper as the shelf they were using for support creaked and Mino felt his heart jump a little, because another talk with the department head isn’t really something likeable. (And to think that he suddenly remembered the department head at a time like this – it was a miracle he didn’t go limp.)

Then one of Taehyun’s hands went to grip at Mino’s shirt and he suddenly felt guilty. He was here with Taehyun (at the best circumstances too) but he was thinking about how much of a loser he looked compared to this hot ebony-haired man (and subconsciously, if he deserves to be seen next to Taehyun). “Sorry, can’t help but wonder about something.”

Taehyun stretched his neck again to look over his shoulder, showing more of his white porcelain skin glistening as the noon sun hits it. “Sure.” A groan, “But can you think about it when we’re done having sex?”

Mino chuckled, remembered just how hot it is to fuck inside a silent library as he leaned closer and sucked on Taehyun’s neck. “I’ll make up for it.”

“Yeah?” Taehyun’s eyes were closed; his hands red from holding onto the shelf stand for too long. “Will you make me scream?” He challenged, knowing it was impossible to be so loud in a library _during lunch break._

Mino moved to get something from his pocket as he licked Taehyun’s earlobe as a distraction, sending shivers down Taehyun’s whole body. “Yeah, but we can’t have you screaming inside the library.” And he pulled out a pink gag ball, holding it over Taehyun’s mouth before he could hear any protests from the other and tied it over the back of Taehyun’s head.

  
Taehyun’s saying something but the gag made it hard to understand, and Mino was too deep in the thought of hearing Taehyun’s muffled cries that he didn’t even tried to comprehend what Taehyun was saying. “Scream all you want babe.”

  
He landed one of his hands on Taehyun’s hips while the other lay flat on Taehyun’s back as he pushed his cock further inside. Mino could feel Taehyun trembling under him and he ran his fingers over Taehyun’s bare torso, playing with his hardened nipples as Mino continued to pound deeper. Slow and mean.

  
Taehyun lets out a series of whimpers, the corner of his eyes watery as Mino keeps his unforgivable slow pace. Taehyun wanted him to go faster but the gag made it hard to beg with. So Taehyun craned his neck back again so he can look at Mino and, in his best efforts, drooped his eyebrows the lowest he can, his forehead creating creases, as he pleaded to Mino with his eyes to _fuck him faster._

  
Mino’s lust-clouded eyes successfully saw this and he tilted again. “Do you want me to remove the gag?”  
Taehyun nodded his head. But Mino only pinched Taehyun’s perked nipples harder, smirked and said: “Not yet baby.”

  
Mino pushed in until all of his cock disappeared inside Taehyun. He paused for a moment, reeling in the feeling of being enclosed in such a hot and tight hole. Mino heard Taehyun sobbing and he cooed him with pepper kisses from the base of his neck down to where ever Mino’s lips could reach. Taehyun extended his hand out for his own throbbing cock but Mino stopped him, brought his arms behind as Mino removed his lanyard and used it to tie Taehyun’s wrists together, limiting his movements.

Mino saw Taehyun’s alarmed face and he grinned. “We can’t have you cumming on the books Taehyun-ah.” And he thrusts roughly, without any warning, speeding up more than Taehyun could handle, barely giving Taehyun enough time to breathe. Taehyun was a mess, his drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and his eyes blurry with tears. He was beginning to get dizzy with pleasure, his mind filled with Mino’s overwhelming presence.

  
“Taehyun,” Mino called out as Taehyun felt Mino’s palm finally wrapping around his aching cock. “Let’s move a little, towards the window.” And before Taehyun could realize what was happening, he already found himself pressed on the warm glass, looking over the whole university campus.

  
Mino’s already jerking him off fast and Taehyun could feel the pits of his stomach starting to spasm. Mino returned to his slow pace, but this time, making sure all of his cock goes in and out, reaching everything it can. Taehyun was already clenching against him and it was a task to not come right there and then.

“Look outside. You’re open for the whole world to see.” Mino followed his own words and saw the baseball team playing in the field. A little towards their left was the cheerleaders. If any of them look up at the floor where the library is, it wouldn’t be hard to spot them.

Mino’s breathing hitched. The thought was so hot.

A few more thrusts and Taehyun comes in Mino’s hands, Mino following not long after.

  
*

“You were mean.” Taehyun was biting on an apple when he said this, both of them on their breaks and overlooking the school oval.

“With what?” Mino answered, offended as he gently rubs off a spec of apple juice from the corner of Taehyun’s mouth.

Taehyun was staring at Mino and his crooked eyeglasses. The past weeks they’ve shared together, he realized that Mino is truly a gentleman in almost every way but in the bedroom (or under the bleachers, or in the storage room, or in the library just now). And Taehyun wasn’t surprised. He had expected it and he wasn’t wrong. And even if he was, he will still be with Mino. Because in his long record of sexcapades, the ones shared with Mino were the most elating.

  
Not to mention Mino makes him genuinely happy. Yes, most of the time they would end up tangled in the sheets doing nasty things but other times, they would play with their cats and dog or Mino was forcing him to study. And Taehyun never enjoyed studying until Mino decided to reward him with anything he wanted if he started passing his classes with decent grades. Mino (after his mother and brother and okay, maybe some of his instructors) cares about his future.

Taehyun caught himself before he could tell Mino that he feels so happy to be with him.

That was just too embarrassing to say out loud.

“Nevermind.” Taehyun answered instead, too tired to explain to Mino just how he felt about banging inside the university library, wearing a gag, and being pressed against the open windows for anyone else to see. Instead, he begins on another topic. “Be there at around 11 okay?”

Mino seemed to finally notice his crooked eyeglasses and he pushed them up against the sharp bridge of his nose. “Got it. You want me to pick you up before that?”

Taehyun comments on how sweet Mino’s intention was (but he remembered being late on their last performance because he and Mino were _stuck in traffic_ ) but refused to because he needed to stay with his band members for a few more practice runs. “You could cook me dinner though, I’ll go straight to your flat after.”

“That sounds _promising._ ” And Mino replied this with a suggestive smirk that Taehyun started laughing.

 

Mino nailed his eyes on Taehyun's silhouette against the setting sun as they sat on the university oval. He marveled at his beauty, but more so at the fact that he was beginning to change for the better. Taehyun had spent his nights on Mino's arm rather than party outside. Had use some of those nights to study for his tests and actually get not only better grades but he manages to be a top scorer most of the times. Taehyun exchanges engaging conversations with him too. They never get bored of talking about everything. And when they do, the silence is even enjoyable.

Mino never thought he'll ever live to see himself together with someone like Taehyun.

Mino could hear his heartbeat against the rhythm of Taehyun’s laughter and he was just overwhelmed with joy. To just be here, near Taehyun, breathing the same air he breathes, under the same sky.

And while he watch Taehyun tilt his head back in amusement, he had one realization –

  
He’s in love with Nam Taehyun.

  
*  
When Mino came to the bar thirty minutes before the start of the show with his usual get up of thick glasses and over-sized tees and jeans, it was already packed. He was used to it but tonight screamed crazy because he could barely move past the doors near the comfort rooms. So Mino just decided to sit by the bar counter and ordered a bottle of beer for himself, hopefully waiting for the wave of bodies to at least settle. He was still debating over whether to tell Taehyun what he feels so maybe he was just stalling by staying a little ways off stage, but that didn’t really matter. He’s a wimp so it’ll probably take him sometime to confess. For now, he’ll focus on Taehyun and his band’s performance.

  
Mino looked around, saw Taehyun by the stage in the furthest inside of the room, wearing a tropical short-sleeved button up matched with black fitted jeans and caught a glance of a rather _touchy-feely_ guy just beside him, talking animatedly.

  
Mino’s brow rose and he asked the barman who that guy on stage was. “He’s the manager.” Replied the guy and Mino reclined in his stool, feeling defeated. The manager looked every bit as the same guys Taehyun used to take home. And he doesn’t want to but he compared himself with him anyway and felt even worse.

Mino noticed the guy’s hand by Taehyun’s back slowly going down. Taehyun doesn’t seem to mind it until the guy’s hand was almost on Taehyun’s ass. Mino watched as Taehyun smoothly stepped away and smile at the man like nothing happened, keeping his distance from the manager then on.

  
Mino felt himself smiling. Relief evident in his breath as he chugged on his beer.

  
The performance went about, with Mino staying in his place by the bar counter, drinking beers but keeping in mind not to overdo it. He doesn’t want Taehyun to bring him home drunk. If he’s a loser, then at least he’d rather be a sober one.

  
_Ah,_ Mino slapped himself mentally, _I shouldn’t be so depressed about that._

  
He waited for Taehyun to wave goodbye to the flood of other bodies pressing against them. To his disgust, Mino saw Taehyun with the manager on his tail. Mino stood up from his seat and greeted Taehyun. But to his surprise, Taehyun just so suddenly grabbed and started kissing him – torridly. Tongue and drool and all.

Taehyun finally pulled away, smiling up at him innocently, and then turned his way to the manager of the bar. “Here’s my boyfriend so you better stay the fuck away.”

Mino heard the man cursed with a petty insult of: “Didn’t know you changed preferences. Call me when you’re back to hot guys and not losers.”

Taehyun was about to charge at the man but Mino held him back, whispering: “Not worth your time babe.”

  
But Taehyun still heaved a deep breath before shouting: “I'll never be calling you then, because you're not even hot to begin with.”

 

*

  
At one in the morning, Mino was laughing his heart out, glad that the street was empty. Taehyun was striding a little faster than him with his arms across his chest, still very grumpy. “What are you laughing about?” Taehyun hissed, glaring pointedly at Mino as he looked back. “He was insulting you!”

  
Mino’s laughter died slowly and he pick up his pace to match Taehyun’s. He wouldn’t dare say it but he was glad that manager had the audacity to piss Taehyun off.

  
_Boyfriend._

  
Mino smiled again.

  
He feels so alive.

The word was echoing inside his head again and again until he finally reached Taehyun as he slowly intertwine their fingers, holding the other’s hand tightly and pressing a small kiss on it.

“What are you doing?” Taehyun asked but he was blushing and Mino thanked the lamp posts’ lights for it. He may have been blushing too. But that wasn’t a big deal for him.

He was just too happy now.

“What the hell is that for?” Taehyun pressed on when Mino didn’t answer, but a smile playing on his lips nonetheless.

“Calming you down.” Mino defended, kissing the back of Taehyun’s hand again.

Taehyun’s hand was cold as it touched Mino’s lips. So Mino decided to put both of their hands together in the large pocket of his jacket.

“Stop making me fall for you.” Taehyun blurted.

Mino stopped his tracks so Taehyun followed. He faced Taehyun, a big smile on his face. “Wait what?

Taehyun had this lovely shade of red across his cheeks and Mino was sure he looks stupid with the wide smile he has on his face. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“You’re falling for me?”

Taehyun raked his hair back shyly. “Well… no…”

Mino’s heart sank and he wanted to lie on the road right there and then. “No?” He asked pathetically.

“…I think -- ” Taehyun cleared his throat, out of options to do anything else. “I think I already am so it’s not falling per se…”

Mino watched as Taehyun squirmed with embarrassment. The sight was so heart-warming that he was at a loss for words. So he stepped closer and hugged Taehyun instead. Tight.

This is what happiness feels like.

 

*

  
Mino woke up with a delicious heat around his cock and a very sinful sight as he cast his eyes down.

  
Taehyun was sucking him off at six in the morning.

Mino was aghast but he thrashed his head back when Taehyun gave his dick a long lick from his balls up to where the slit was and Mino cursed loudly.

Taehyun lets go of Mino’s cock and smiled up at the man. “Good morning.”

Mino’s breath was already uneven as he looked back to see Taehyun’s cheeks hollow, lips swollen from their last night’s activity. “What are you doing?” Mino asked stupidly.

“Sucking you off.” Was Taehyun’s reply (with a little eye roll because it was so blatantly obvious) before he circled the tip of his tongue around the head of Mino’s cock and Mino’s hands found their way to hold onto Taehyun’s hair for purchase. Black strands coiling in his palms.

  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Mino chanted, clearly pleasured. He watched with eagerness as Taehyun’s head bobbed up and down between his legs, black hair fluttering. This was a dream. A dream come true. He felt Taehyun’s hands clutching tight to the sides of his ass then the tips of Taehyun’s finger started to massage his balls.

Then a seething hotness when he felt the head of his cock against Taehyun’s throat. Mino wanted to thrust his hip up but controlled himself. He doesn’t want to hurt Taehyun’s voice in the process specially that their performance later that night was the biggest among their other gigs.

Taehyun started to hum and Mino let out a shaky moan when he felt the incredible heat from the pits of his stomach. Mino (with all the will he had left) scrambled away from Taehyun and came on Taehyun’s face with a growl of some kind.

  
“I wanted to swallow it.” Taehyun protested as Mino hovered over him and pulled tissues by the night stand to remove the jizz off of his face.

“You’re going to sing later. We can’t risk destroying your voice.” Mino said hastily.

Taehyun made a face and laughed. “It won’t affect my singing! You think it’s the first time I did this to anyone?”

Mino’s hand stopped and he pressed the tissue box unto Taehyun’s hand. “Clean yourself up.”

  
“Wait. What did I do wrong?” Taehyun asked alarmed, following Mino to the bathroom when he saw him get out of bed and pulling his pajamas up.

“You made me fucking jealous all right.” Mino was already shutting the bathroom door when he heard Taehyun chuckling.

“I’m sorry that I’m hot then!” Taehyun said and Mino closed the door with an angry thud.

 

*

  
“You aren’t here for another make-over are you? I’m not your fairy Godmother. I can’t do miracles.” Seunghoon was reading a cookbook when Mino came to his place with his worn out jogging pants and green shirt looking like a hobo. Seunghoon’s feet were propped up on a little table by the living room as he continued: “Oh wait. I just did. And that helped you get your ass on the school head’s office way too often. Did anyone ever warn you about not doing it in school? Because you know, _someone might actually see_. Oh, someone did! _And he’s a Theology teacher!_ ”

  
Mino chuckled at Seunghoon’s sarcastic comments as he lets himself sit across from him, presenting a case of beer cans. He remembered the time Seunghoon learned that the lucky one isn’t a _she._ Seunghoon’s smile couldn’t be stretched even more, because they were batting for the same team. The older man even jokingly told Mino he can ask them (him and Jinwoo) for _supplies_ anytime. “We gave the Theology teacher a good show. And hey, he _did_ watch.”

  
Seunghoon gave him a disgusted look, then changed the topic. “Beer at eight in the morning.” Seunghoon’s eyes rolled before he added: “But all right. You’re forgiven.” And then he closed the cookbook to give his full attention to Mino. “So? You need me for another miracle? But it’s not like you’re not getting laid.”

“Oh I’m getting laid.” Mino answered immediately. “Every chance I get.”

Seunghoon held his palm up against Mino’s face and shook his head. “Spare me the details. A rumor was spreading that someone saw you in the library yesterday. During lunch break no less.”

“It’s not a rumor Seunghoon.”

“I know. At least let me imagine that I didn’t know. So, clothes?”

“I’m just actually here to ask for advice.”

Seunghoon removed his feet on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. “This is new. A case of beer for mere words. I’ll take it. What do you want to be advised about?”

“Should I start dressing up? I mean, I’m not stupid. And more importantly, not deaf. I know every time Taehyun comes running to me after his performances, people ask why he chose me.” Mino didn’t like the taste of those words against his tongue and he didn’t feel comfortable telling it to anyone but he can’t just keep it all to himself (and it's not like he has a lot of friends to share his burdens with). “I didn’t even know why he chose me really.”

  
“Because you’re a nerd and you like sex toys. Maybe he was just interested in you because of that?”

Mino felt his heart clenching. Taehyun did say he was in love with him, but people fall out of love all the time. “Are you saying that – if he gets bored of me… like, he will..?”

Seunghoon’s brows met and he reached for one of the beers between them. “Hate to say this but he might. After all the two of you had been all over each other for the past months. And you did tell me he barely goes back to his apartment. At some point one of you will be bored of seeing each other’s faces every day.”

Mino’s sure he isn’t going to be bored of Taehyun anytime soon.

But he can’t tell the same for Taehyun.

What Seunghoon told him made a lot of sense, and Mino was afraid. He stood up and paced back and forth until Seunghoon told him to sit down.

“Okay let’s make a deal! I’ll treat you to lunch for the next two weeks if you make me hot again. Tonight.” Mino was eager, his chest puffed out in determination.

Seunghoon almost choked on his drink and he lazily patted the suds of the bear in the corner of his mouth. “Make that a month and we’re good to go.”

“Hey I just gave you a case of beer!”

“That’s for the advice.” Seunghoon said as he gulps the rest of his can.

Mino’s forehead folded. “Two weeks.”

“Three.”

“Two!”

“Okay maybe I won’t help you so – ”

“Fuck _okay._ Three.”

Apparently, Taehyun is also making him poor. Good thing Mino has a lot of part-time tutoring.

 

Two hours later, Mino found himself in Seunghoon’s favorite salon and he was staring at himself though the mirror in front of him.  
He could hear Seunghoon talking with the stylist as they look at him from behind.

“Bleach his hair?” Seunghoon clicked his tongue. “But that’s too loud, maybe bleach it then put some color. A weird pastel color.”

“A weird pastel color?” The stylist echoed, eyebrow tugged up. “Like pink? Violet? Green?”

“Green!” Seunghoon half-shouted as he clapped his hands together. “Green sounds good! He’ll definitely stand out with green!”

Mino couldn’t help but whimper and Seunghoon sent him a menacing look. “I will not treat you lunch if this turns out to be a disaster.” He reprimanded, glaring back at Seunghoon.

Seunghoon only waved his hand dismissively. “You’ll get down to your knees and praise me after all this.” And he removed Mino’s eyeglasses before he told him: “And I hope you have extra cash in your pocket because we’ll buy you contacts.”

Mino whined but did not complain.

This is all for Taehyun.

 

His hair session took them five hours and Mino was mentally tired. The stylist had a bit of a problem with his scalp because it was irritatingly sensitive. So they had no choice but to spare his roots and start the closest distance they can to bleach it.

Mino wanted to think Seunghoon was just mocking him when he overheard them talking about the probable hair color but damn.

They actually colored his hair green and Mino couldn’t do anything about it.

They also cut his hair shorter and Mino was kept hoping this will turn out well.

And fortunately (somehow) it did. It isn’t Mino’s favorite style but then again he never changed his hair color anyway so it wasn’t like he has a lot to compare it with. It did its purpose well though because the moment they stepped out of the salon, heads started turning to their direction.

Mino sighed. He wasn’t sure if this was right and he just hoped he’ll be good enough for Taehyun by midnight.

Talk about modern Cinderella.

 

*

  
Mino was late because Seunghoon insisted that he make use of that earring hole he has and they shopped for dangling earrings in the middle of the freaking night and the place was already over spilling with people and alcohol, the sound of loud bass was deafening.

This definitely isn’t like the usual gigs.

Mino was glad he let Seunghoon persuade him into wearing nothing beneath his denim fur jacket matched with faded jeans and combat boots. He looked unexpectedly cow-boyish but the clothes weren’t restricting so Mino liked the freedom. (He’ll choose denim over denim against unicorn pukes anytime thank you very much.) The place was huge but because there were a lot of things going on, the air was humid and barely breathable. Mino unbuttoned his jacket and he despised how revealing the loss of the buttons made him look like but he wasn’t here to be embarrassed at everything.

  
He made his way through as hard as he can until he realized he was being groped from all directions. Mino shrieked at the thought of someone else touching him so he glared at anyone who dared (also that one club where he was _almost_ beaten to death came to mind and he doesn't want that same trouble). When he finally reached the stage enough to be able to be seen by Taehyun, Mino waved his hands like crazy, calling the other’s name amongst the other shouts in the club.

Taehyun’s eyes glazed towards his direction and Mino could’ve sworn his eyes met Taehyun’s.

But Taehyun didn’t seem to recognize him.

Mino frowned. Then he remembered –

Ah, he doesn’t look like Taehyun’s Mino.

So Mino brought his hands down and enjoyed the show in the meantime, waiting for it to finish before he could present his transformation to Taehyun.

 

The end of the last song did not stop the people all around him from dancing. Or shouting. Or both. Mino had his hands buried inside his pants’ pocket as his eyes were nailed on the backstage, waiting for any signs of Taehyun getting out any minute now. But his view of the backstage was blocked when a group of young men and women surrounded him, obviously checking him out.

  
“Hey there hottie. Never seen you around here before.” It came from a very pretty lady with almost all of her chest exposed.

  
Mino tried to act cool but he was nervous as hell. This was still new to him. “Uh, I’m not from around here.”

“Oh yeah? Where you from? Want to ride back with us?” This time, it came from a lean boy almost the same height as him. Mino pretended to smile. He liked the attention, but he liked to see Taehyun more.

So Mino shook his head. “Thanks, but I’m just waiting for somebody.”

“That’s okay. We can all ride back to our place together. Then ride again.” It was said with a heavy sensual stress and Mino realized he was frozen. These guys are not giving up easy.

“Mino?” He heard the familiar call of his name so he turned around and saw Taehyun with the case of his guitar slung across his back. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Mino took the opportunity and ran to Taehyun’s side, getting the guitar case from his back and smiling fondly at him. “You did well!” He complimented but Taehyun’s eyes were not on him.

“What do you say _Mino_?" One of the posse added, overhearing Mino's name from Taehyun. "Won’t you ride with us?”

Mino could see Taehyun’s nose scrunching in disgust and he was too late to stop him from stepping over to the small group. Mino stupidly stayed where he was and watched as Taehyun lifted his chin up and crossed his arms against his chest. “ _So sorry._ The rest of his night is preoccupied with _me riding him_. So if you’ll excuse us.” And Taehyun swiftly went back and collected Mino, walking through the group who threw petty disses at them.

 

 

 

*

 

 

  
“Why did you color your hair?”

“Because I thought it would look good and –”

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“Huh? It’s uhm, a denim fur –”

“Have you ever heard of the use of buttons?”

“What?”

“And what’s with those earrings? Where did you even get them?”

“Just outside the club and –”

“Why are you dressed so stupidly hot tonight?”

“Taehyun calm down, what are you – wait, you think I’m hot?”

“I _always_ think you’re hot. What makes you think I don’t?”

Mino had his stupid smile back on and his cheeks were already hurting so much. _Taehyun thinks he’s hot._

“Well the first time we fucked I was hot.” Mino has his eyeballs rolling to everywhere just to avoid Taehyun’s gaze, suddenly bashful.

  
“And how about the times we fucked after that? You think I let you be all over just because?”

Mino smiled fondly then finally closed the distance between him and Taehyun, his palms resting on Taehyun’s hips. “I tried to look cool for you.” He finally confessed. “I always feel like I’m not good enough for you so I tried looking better.”

“You don’t need to.” Taehyun assured him as they hug in the middle of the street, Taehyun’s shoulders visibly relaxing under his touch. “I like you the way you are. But I understand. I’m fucking beautiful and all. That’s why I dyed my hair black so you wouldn’t feel too overwhelmed.”

“Excuse me what?” Mino snickered.

“That I’m fucking beautiful?” Taehyun grinned.

The two of them started laughing loudly. When it died down Mino has Taehyun’s head against his chest, his lips easily close to Taehyun’s ear so when he bent a little, he whispered: “And your clothing style suddenly became laid back too. Thank you.”

“I gave up my fashion for you, fucking Song Mino!”

Mino was rubbing circles on the small of Taehyun’s back. “I wonder what else you’re willing to give up for me.”

“My virginity. But I don’t have it. Blame my sexy ass for it.”

Mino was laughing again. “How about your forever?”

“What shit are you talking about.”

“Give me your forever. I’ll give you my forever too.”

Mino could feel Taehyun’s smile against his neck. “There’s no such thing as forever.”

Mino clipped Taehyun’s chin so he looked at Mino. “Then let’s make our own forever.”

Taehyun smiled sheepishly. “When did you get so sappy?”

“When did you get so hot?”

“I’m always hot.”

“I know.” They parted then started walking, hand in hand. "I'll hold you to that _riding me all night thing_ you just said back there."

Taehyun smirked. "What riding?"

"Hey you can't take that back --"

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make authors happy! :3

**Author's Note:**

> *As/N
> 
> Hell of a ride. Lol  
> Not gonna lie, this is supposed to be one BAM! BAM! SEX! (I’m eyeing you TC 8}) but I am a sappy, hopeless romantic so we made it into a proper one shot with feelings and all. XD  
> Can you count how many “chokes” and “fuck” we used? I can’t lol.  
> \- Kahel
> 
>  
> 
> My kink is when Taehyun wears the pants in Namsong dynamic and orders Mino around, but turns needy and would throw himself shamelessly at Mino when he wants some loving. 
> 
> Kahel's kink is soft-BDSM. Haha! *runs*
> 
> \- TC


End file.
